His Favorite Mechanic!
by lyndeshia.finch.hyugaclangirl
Summary: A normal girl. As normal as anyone can get with dying and then waking up to see the one of your all time favorite anime characters standing in front of you. But yeah, that's basically what happens. I died, in a cliche accident and then saw him. Luckily for me, I'm useful and maybe, just maybe he'll keep me alive though I highly doubt I'll survive long though.
1. The Meeting

"Where are my pullers?" Trinity Sayu was a bright child, but even when she was young she would prefer to be around tools more so than actual people. "Dammit. I'm gonna miss the new One Piece episode...Law is suppose to be fighting Doflamingo..." She is also an avid fan of the popular anime that is known as One Piece. "And my lessons today...more agonizing than usual. What is with master today? He must've been out to really kill me today." Trained since then tender age of six in the extensive art that is known as gun kata. That's what you get when you had a father who was crazy about sword fighting. Had to pick up some type of combat. Runs in the family. "Now I can't find my drill." In short terms, Trinity Sayu is a red haired, gun fighting, anime loving, fifteen year old mechanic, who is about to get the weirdest adventure in her young life so far. "Okay, everything is packed. I'm leaving!" Sayu called out to her only friend, the owner of the local mechanic shop. He's a nice old man, really friendly.

"Be careful, it's suppose to rain. Don't slip!" Sayu chuckled.

"You got it, old man Takashi." When Sayu stepped outside, it was indeed raining. "Shit. I'll need to take a short cut." Sayu shifted her tool bag tight around her shoulder and started off to a jog. "Ugh...I'm gonna be soaked when I get home...luckily no one is going to be waiting for me." Sayu let out pouty sigh at her own words. "Luckily, huh? Tch..." She came to a road and looked left, right, then left again, as she always did before crossing a street. "Stupid rain, I should've - AH!" Sayu did indeed slip and landed on her back in the middle of the road, with her heavy ass tool bag crushing her chest. "Agh...my boobs...they hurt..."

"HONK!" Sayu froze.

"My luck cannot be that bad..." She looked to her left and stared into the headlights of the semi that was barreling towards her. The only thought that ran through her head at that moment was... _FUCK._

 **North Blue - Trafalgar Law**

Trafalgar Law was packing his medic bag from the small hideout that he was in. It was about time that he set off for his own adventure to become pirate king and get some well deserved revenge along the way of course.

 _Watch me, Cora-san. I'll get a ship...and loyal nakama._

The twenty-three year old surgeon was exiting his hideout with bag and nodachi in hand. It was snowing, but that was usual in North Blue. What wasn't usual was finding a very tiny girl in front of his hideout.

 _"Ow...that hurts like a bitch..."_

And speaking a language he did not know.

"Who are you?"

Trinity Sayu

 ** _"Anata dare?"_**

Sayu at first didn't understand a word that came out of someone's mouth, or frankly why the hell it was so freaking cold.

"Is it because I died? Is death cold like this?" Sayu mumbled to herself.

 ** _"Watashi wa anata ga daredearu, watashi wa anata o korosu mae ni saido tonomu yo?"_** Sayu thought she heard Japanese.

"Is death also Japanese too? Please don't be a Death Note shinigami..."

 ** _"Oi, baka onna. Anata no me o hirakimasu."_** Sayu's eyebrows twitched. She knew Japanese. Her father was Japanese, though her mother full American. From the phone calls she gets from her fathers, she knows Japanese very well. So when Sayu heard the phrase 'baka onna', well, you could see why it would set her off. So she jumped up and got all in death's face.

"Watashi wa bakade wanaidesu, watashi anata go rokudenashi kuso, teme!" 

**Trafalgar Law**

Law had to admit to himself, this girl had balls to get in his face like that. Though she probably wouldn't even know who he was. He has yet to make his mark on the world. Side note: she spoke his language pretty well too. The girl blinked at him and a sudden look of shock came upon her face.

"Trafalgar...Law?" She uttered his name confused and it was her utterance that cause Law to pull out his nodachi to cut her head off. First thought was that the pink feathered bastard had sent her to finish him off. Though he was mildly shocked to see her block his blade with some sort of advanced gun. He's never seen any type of gun like the one she was holding before. "What the hell, you idiot?! You could've killed me!" Law smirked.

"That was the point."

"The point?! Why?! I've only just physically met you!" He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Physically? Then how did you know my name? Did Doflamingo send you?" 

**Trinity Sayu**

Sayu was either dreaming or she was in a coma from the truck that hit her. Either way, she should've thought twice about speaking to Trafalgar Law like that. He wasn't called the 'Surgeon of Death' for nothing. Then again, she's not good with people. "Doflamingo? Then...it must be true..." Her usual dreams of Trafalgar Law contain her and him doing naughty things, not asking about Doflamingo. "I must...I must be in the One Piece world...like...a fan fiction..." Sayu said under her breath in English without realizing it.

"Doflamingo? One Piece? So you do know him, all the more reason to take your life." Sayu took in the image of Law. He looked just as sexy as he did in her dreams and on tv, even if he is trying to kill her. Sayu casually glanced around while making sure to keep her guard up. One wrong move and she could have her heart stolen. Metaphorically, that's already happened, but she meant physically.

"Where are we? Why is it snowing?" Law glared hard at her.

"North Blue." Sayu's jaw dropped.

"N-North Blue? No wonder its so fucking cold..."

"You're the one wearing a skirt." Law pointed out Sayu's black and red plaid skirt out and she glared at him in return.

"Sarcasm, great..." It was then that Law pressed harder on her gun and Sayu suddenly got fearful a little but held firm. "I-I can explain how I got here if you would just stop!" Law's eyes darkened at the order. Sayu forgot that he doesn't like orders. "I meant please!" Law exhaled a sigh and pulled his nodachi off her and sheath it.

"You have five minutes to explain." Sayu instantly relaxed and calmed herself down. She took a deep breath and tried her best to explain what she thinks just happened to her.

"Okay, this may be hard to believe but I'm from another world. I was in a terrible accident and most likely died. Now, in my world, you're pretty famous, but not as famous as Monkey D. Luffy. Um, you're part of a book, although I don't read much of it. I've seen the show that they make from the book. I only read the book if I really want to know important details. Oh, anyway I think I got transported here for a second life if I read other fan fics right. That's how this shit goes I think. It's like someone is writing a book about me. And I feel like I'm about to break the fourth wall here. Oh, um, and uh, my stuff came with me, that explains the junk." It was silent for a while and Sayu was praying that he didn't kill her.

"I don't believe you." Law finally said and began to pull out his nodachi.

"Wait! I...I can prove it!" Sayu went towards her black bag and rummaged through it till she pulled out her self designed ipod.

"What is that?" Law leaned over her shoulder, intrigued by the device.

"This is called an ipod, though its my own model. You see, my gift is in mechanics and technology. I can build just about anything, I even make my own customized weapons. But I only use guns, oh, um...sorry, I'm rambling. Anyway...um...by the looks of it, you're just starting out on your own. So, I can only give you a small look into your very successful future if you ask me." Sayu scrolled through her episodes of One Piece, until she got to 392. She then fast forwarded to the part where they were introducing the eleven Supernovas and handed it to Law. "Watch this." 

**Trafalgar Law**

Seeing himself in this small black device was beyond creepy.

"Really though, how old are you? When you debut there, you're twenty-four."

"Twenty-three." Law mumbled.

"See? That must happen in a year or so. But that's not the best part. It's what happens two years from then! Oh, there I go rambling again. Sorry, I do that when I'm excited or in a nervous panic. Uh, I'm Sa-I mean, Trinity Sayu. I'm fifteen and like nothing more than tools."

"It stopped." He pointed out to her about her black device.

"Oh, it does that after each segment. And before you ask, I can't show you anymore. You know, knowing the whole future thing but only one path. So for your sake and mine, that's all I can show you." Law glared at Sayu. She won't show him anymore of his successful future as she so put it. Though he supposes she's right, and with that, it sends his mind calculating.

"What did you say you do?" He asked.

"I'm a mechanical engineer technician! My mother was a real whiz with that sort of stuff and she had every book known to man about it. It passed down on to me." She stated proudly.

"Sounds important for someone so young." Law smirked as she blushed and scratched her head nervously.

"Yeah, well, I've been studying and doing it for as long as I can remember. Just like you though huh, Mr. Surgeon?" Law relaxed his stance as he could tell that neither of them were a threat to each other anymore.

"Indeed Ms. Mechanic...Ms. Trinity?"

"Yes?" She straightened up a bit at the mention of her surname.

"How would you like to be the first member of my crew?" 

**Trinity Sayu**

"Y-Y-You mean like first mate?! ...Well, I don't have anywhere else to go...but you need a ship, do you have one?"

"You're going to build me a submarine ship." Everything was silent.

"EHH?!"

And so that was how this unlikely pair began their adventure. Sayu showed Law her laptop and drew up some quick schematics for a basic outline of the sub he wanted her to build. They stayed inside Law's small hideout for a good three hours working on the blue prints together. To be honest, it was the most fun Sayu's had with another person in a while, even if that person is an anime character...no. Now...Law is not just an anime character, he's her friend.


	2. The First Huddle

**Trafalgar Law**

Law didn't think his first crew mate would be so eccentric, let alone from another world. Yeah, he believed her story. Who wouldn't after seeing what she showed him?

"Okay Law, all we need is materials. If we can find good materials I can even try to make things from my world and incorporate them into the sub! Oh, I'm so excited!" And there she goes rambling again.

"You're taking this surprisingly calm. Considering you died in your world." Sayu paused in her rambling and looked down into her lap. He saw how she clenched her first then unclenched them.

"Well you know...I have to make the best of the second chance I've been given here. Besides, no one won't even miss me that much. I didn't have friends, mainly cause I didn't go to school. All I could do was build and fix, so I didn't need any friends. I only had myself and old man Takashi and maybe Master Sumiah. If he didn't smack me around so much during training." She chuckled slightly and it perked Law's interest.

"What type of combat is that, Ms. Mechanic?" She looked up at him with her eyes shining brightly.

"Gun kata! It's a combination of martial arts and fire arms. It can be used as hand to hand combat with the use of my twin pistols, or for distance. I'm totally capable at using fire arms, pretty much a master at gun kata. Saw how I blocked your nodachi? That was epic gun kata at work. Pretty cool, neh?"

"Ah." It did look intriguing to him. Sayu let out a small sigh.

"Well, no use in sitting around and moping when there's work to be done. But um, do you have extra clothing I can borrow? It's too cold to be walking around like I am." Law chuckled and looked through his small bag. He tossed her one of his hoodies and as she caught it, she stared at it. She asked for clothing so why isn't she putting it on?

"What's wrong?" Sayu blushed and looked away.

"Well...it's your hoodie. The Trafalgar Law hoodie. If you haven't noticed...I'm uh...actually a really big fan of yours...I have uh...both wanted posters on my wall and a wall scroll of you and Do-I mean of you on the wall as well. But anyway, I'm just...a bit embarrassed to be wearing this." Law stared at her blankly.

"Just put it on." Sayu chuckled and put the hoodie on. It was big on her, really big. Well, Law was much taller than Sayu. And frankly, Sayu was...well...a shrimp. The hoodie went an inch or two past her knees so it looked more like a dress.

"Is there a marine base near by?" She asked. Law looked questioningly at her.

"You have a plan, Ms. Mechanic?"

"Yep! I assume marine bases have everything we may need. To the smallest of chips in a microdata processor. Though I highly doubt you have that kind of technology anyway. But what better way to start as pirates than tearing down a marine base? With your devil fruit and my skills, it should be a peace of cake. What do you think? You're the Captain, after all." Law thought about it for a little then stood up and looked out to the town.

"There's a marine base at the port."

"Great, let's go!"

 **3rd person pov...**

So Sayu and Law headed to the marine base.

"So it looks like a six floor building. I'm gonna use every inch of that building to make the sub. So let's try to keep damage to the building a minimum. Do you know anything about the Captain stationed there?" Sayu tugged on the hoodie that Law gave her, a habit she formed when nervous about something.

"Nothing really. It's just a simple marine Captain and his Lieutenant. Are you ready for this...first mate?" Sayu grinned at Law's confidence.

"Yes Captain!" Law smirked.

"Let's begin then shall we?" A sadistic smirk was on both their faces.

"Room." A blue dome engulfed the soldiers in front of the sadistic pirate captain. Not even a few seconds later, the marines were cut by his sword but...still alive.

"Aghhh! Oh...I'm still alive...EHH?!"

"I'm just a head!"

"Where are my arms?!"

"Wait, wait! Is that your leg or mine?!"

Law was currently overtaking the first three floors. He trusted Sayu enough to take care of the rest of the floors.

"Look o-!" That was all they had time to say before they were shot down on the fourth and fifth floors. A glimpse of red hair is what they saw.

"Law was right! Killing people is kinda fun!" Sayu smirked. She was running past the jail cells when she caught a flash of while and immediately stopped. Back tracking she gasped and her eyes sparkled. 'Bepo!' Sayu knocked on the bars with her gun. "Oi, polar bear!" The white bear turned around to face Sayu. "You're Bepo, right?! That means you can talk human language!" Bepo blinked at the girl "Speak dammit!"

"I'm sorry!" Sayu grinned like mad.

'He said it!' Sayu giggled at the famous line. "Bepo, you wanna come with me and my Captain? We're pirates! Please say yes so I can free you from here!" Bepo just stared at the strange girl. No more tests? No more prodding and poking Bepo? A chance for freedom? All Bepo could do was nod. "Great, stand back please." Bepo backed up against his cell wall as Sayu aimed her gun at the lock.

 **Trafalgar Law**

'What is taking her so long?' Law had already taken care of the Captain and his Lieutenant. They weren't even that tough. Then again, Doflamingo's crew did train him and as much as he hates to admit it, they are some of the best fighters he's seen.

"You won't get away with this! The marines will-" Law cut the Captain's throat with his handy scalpel.

"Whatever makes you happy, Mr. Captain. Although cutting your throat made me much happier." Law was sitting on top the Captain's desk when he heard footsteps.

"And he's also the doctor. I think I have a pretty amazing Captain." And with that, the doors were kicked open. "Nice work you kung fu fighting panda!" Complete silence. "...Sorry, terrible pun..." Sayu glanced back up to see Law. A bright smile came upon her face. "Law!" Sayu ran up to him and grinned happily. "Law, this is Bepo. Bepo, this is my Captain, Law." Law stared at Bepo, before smirking.

"You joining my crew, Bepo?" Bepo nodded shyly, hoping the Captain would accept him.

"If you'll have me, Captain." Law shrugged.

"Gotta have someone carry those beams." Sayu chuckled and looked around.

"Well this place is mighty quiet." She took a few extra steps towards Law when she accidentally stepped on a severed arm. "Oops...oi, Law look!" Law looked to where Sayu was pointing. In the top left corner of the room was a video transponder snail. Law smirked seeing it. He raised his scalpel and pointed to it with a sadistic smirk. But his crew mate had to jump in front of him with her gun and a peace sign. "I'm Trinity Sayu and that was my Captain, Trafalgar Law! Whoever is watching, know this, the Heart pirates are gonna blow the Grand Line away!" With that line, Sayu shot off a bullet obliterating that poor snail. She smiled and placed her gun in her holster.

"Ms. Mechanic, I don't like being interrupted like that. Don't make it a habit." Law glared at Sayu and watched her nervous chuckle.

"Sorry, Law. Won't happen again." Sayu shifted her tool belt and gun belt. Having both on is such a pain to her. "Alright. I'm gonna start now, Captain. I can't waste anymore time." Law nodded at her and walked towards the door.

"Bepo, come with me, we're going shopping. I'll leave you to your work, Ms. Mechanic. I'm counting on you." Sayu smiled at them.

"You can count on me, Law." So, Law and Bepo left Sayu on her own. She pulled out a wrench and twirled it around in her hand. "Yosh! Let's get to work!" ... "Wait, Law, all by myself?! WAIT!"

If Law knows one thing about his new crew mate that he's only know for a few hours, is that she is too innocent for her own good. Maybe its because she's young.

"Captain?" Bepo spoke up bringing Law out of his thoughts.

"Hm?"

"Where are we going?" Law smirked at his other new crew mate.

"Why to get uniforms for you guys. Can't have you walking around bare like that and certainly can't have my first mate wearing my hoodie."

"Oh." Law stared at Bepo and suddenly wondered what could this bear do besides his kung fu.

"Can you write, Bepo?" He nodded. "Good, you can be navigator. Got it?"

"Ah...um, yes, Captain."

 **Trinity Sayu**

"The density is a little off, but I can still work with this..." Sayu was muttering in english as she was lifting the metal beams that she took from the walls. "That should wield to that...I should have enough materials to put together the sub. Then I'll build the engine. But...I need a base model at least...but what can I use...of course! How stupid of me to forget! There has to be a marine ship here, I'll just use that as the base model and work from there! Gosh, I'm a genius! If mommy could see me now..."

 **Trafalgar Law**

"Good fit, Bepo." Bepo was wearing a new jump suit with the Heart Pirates symbol on it. He was carry many more bags for Law.

"Thank you, Captain." Bepo shifted a bit in his new attire, after all...he wasn't use to clothing.

"Those marines had plenty of treasure, unfortunately we're only two people. If we want to have food, we're going to need another person...but Ms. Mechanic is busy though. So we'll just have to trek this snow back and forth." Law could see the dismantled marine base in view now. "She works fast for a six floor building. I didn't think she'd be able to lift those metal beams without help. She's a lot stronger than her appearance suggests for a little girl."

"You haven't known each other long?" Bepo questioned and Law chuckled.

"Not at all, I only met her just a few hours ago. Although she knows a lot about me." Law was heading behind the pile of large materials to find his first mate.

"How's that, Captain?" Law smirked at Bepo.

"My first mate is...other worldly. Let's just leave it at that."

"Hm..." Law and Bepo found two marine ships but no sign of Sayu. They looked around a bit more for her before Law sighed.

"Where is she?" He wondered, but then he noticed bubbles near the marine ships. _'Did she fall in?'_ His thought was proved wrong when she emerged from the water with a screwdriver in her mouth. Her red hair floated around her like blood in a river. But Law's doctor senses kicked in quickly. "Are you stupid, that water is below freezing temperature. You could get hypothermia." He could see her lips are blue and that she was shivering. Sayu merely shook her head in a no fashion.

"I'm almost done with the under half." Law narrowed his eyes.

"Are you disobeying my order, Ms. Mechanic?" Sayu and Law stared at each other. After half a minute Sayu sighed and got out of the water.

"Sorry, I just get lost in my work a lot that I forget about my own needs." Law tossed a bag at her and she caught it. "What's this?"

"Your new uniform." Sayu had that stare again and Law sighed. "What is it this time?"

"How do you know my sizes?" Law had a sadistic smirk as he just loved to tease his mechanic.

"You're small." Was all he said as if that explained everything.

"Why must you be mean to me, Law?" Sayu had a depressed aura around her.


	3. Sayu's Father

**Trinity Sayu**

* * *

Law, Bepo, and Sayu were sitting inside one of the marine ships. Sayu was drinking a cup of hot chocolate. She sat on a tall stool, and her being only 5' tall, her feet barely touched the ground. She was wearing her new uniform as well. Law had hers a bit tailored and customized. A black mini skirt with yellow knee leggings. A yellow camisole with the Heart Pirates jolly roger on the front and a black denim crop top long sleeved that buttons up. Though she leaves the crop top open to show off her jolly roger. Round it all off with a pair of yellow sneakers, Sayu is ready to go.

"Ah, that hits the spot. So, Bepo. You happy to be a pirate?" Bepo nodded as he took a sip of orange juice. Surprisingly, his paws are very dexterous.

"I'm happy to be out of there..." Sayu smiled.

"You should be. Because being a pirate means freedom in the sea!"

"Very true, Ms. Mechanic." Law agreed with her statement completely.

"Oh, Bepo. When you back into town, we need a whole bunch of yellow paint. And if you see some ignorant people, get them to help you carry them. We need more crew members before we set sail anyway." Law glanced at Sayu with a stern look.

"Ms. Mechanic, I won't just be accepting anyone as part of my crew." Sayu gave him a wink.

"You will if their names are Shachi and Penguin. Trust me, they're important. By the way, I've been meaning to ask. How are we going to get to the grand line? I mean if we're going to take the whole journey, there's only one certain point we can start at. And there's only two known entrances. One of them being only open to marines...so that leaves-"

"Reverse Mountain." Law interrupted. "That means we're going to be sailing through the calm belt for a while till we get to the other side. Then we'll get to reverse mountain. I expect-" Law cut off by a weird noise, sounded like the language that Sayu was speaking earlier.

'Daddy is calling, pick up your phoneeeee~' Sayu blushed at her ringtone even though she knew Law and Bepo couldn't understand english. "This doesn't make sense...how can I get reception here?" Sayu fumbled in her black bag. She picked up her phone.

* * *

 **Somewhere in the Grand Line...**

* * *

"Guys, shh! I'm calling my adorable little girl!" The men surrounding the red headed man on his golden den den mushi chuckled.

"I wish we could see the little one again. It's been like...12 years?" A guy with a really long nose said.

"Hello?" A cute voice asked over the red haired's den den mushi. Hearts popped up in his eyes.

"Baby girl!" The japanese red haired spoke english like an expert.

"Hi daddy." She sound a little nervous and her father could tell.

"Baby, what's wrong?" The red haired Captain knew his little girl would never lie to him so he awaited what she had to say.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." The rest of the crew gathered around the den den mushi, all curious.

"Sweetheart, daddy will always believe you."

"...I got hit by a truck and died, then got sent to another world dubbed One Piece, and I just killed a butt load of marines and I am now stuck in North Blue until I finish the pirate submarine my new Captain wants me to build, and I'm his first mate and mechanic now as well." An eerie silence washed over everything. "Daddy?"

"B-B-Baby...did you say..." The red haired gulped in a breath. "...One Piece?"

"You've heard of it, right? You know, with Monkey D. Luffy and the Strawhats." The Pirate yonko was stunned...his only daughter is now in his world and has already tainted her hands with blood and killed people.

"Baby, daddy is coming to get you. Where in North Blue are you?" The Yonko turned to his first mate and spoke away from the den den mushi. "Get the ship ready, Benn."

"Daddy, come on. I doubt you can get to the One Piece world. The last time I've seen you was when I was like...three and I don't even remember what you look like...eh, hold on a minute."

"Captain, the ship is ready to depart at a your command." The red haired yonko stood and looked over the horizon. This certain man was known as...Pirate Yonko "Red Haired" Shanks.

"My Captain is making a fuss. We're discussing how to get to the grand line." Shanks about fainted.

"G-Grand Line?! Sweetie, no! Daddy is coming to get you, wait there!" A gentle mocking laugh was released from his beloved daughter.

"Unless you tell me you're someone like "Red Haired" Shanks, even then, I highly doubt my father is that cool. If I wanted my dad to be from One Piece, it would be Edward Newgate, A.K.A, Whitebeard. Best father in the world." Chibi tears slid down Shanks face.

"Baby, your daddy is much cooler than that old fart."

"If you were as cool as you state, maybe you would've been there for me when I needed you most instead of just simple phone calls. Bepo, Micqueot ni atama to watashi ni-" Shanks heard the background noise and nearly jumped with glee.

"You're near Micqueot?! Daddy's on his way, sugarplum!" Shanks hung up his den den mushi and jumped aboard his ship. "Full speed to North Blue!"

"YES SIR!"

* * *

 **Trinity Sayu**

* * *

"Who was that, Ms. Mechanic?" Law asked once she hung up her strange device. Sayu was staring at her phone.

"My daddy..." Law analyzed her body language.

"You don't get along with your father?" Sayu sighed.

"It's not that, it's just I don't even know what he looks like or anything else about him. Hell, I don't even know his name...just daddy." Bepo gave her a questioning look.

"What do you mean?"

"My dad was never there. I mean, he calls me everyday but that's about it. He left me a fuck ton of money so I would never need anything. But when mommy died, he didn't even come to the funeral. All he could do was call and say I'm sorry. I always asked him if he would come but he would always say, 'The world keeps up apart, baby', I mean, what does that even mean?" Law took a sip of his black tea.

"If I had to guess, your father is probably from here."

"Really?" Sayu sighed and stared at her hot chocolate. "He said he's coming here."

"Oh?" Law arched an eyebrow in question as Sayu got up and stretched.

"Yep. Well, I'm gonna get back to work. I want to finish it as soon as possible. Bepo, don't forget the list." Sayu walked out of the marine ship, her belts clanking together. Law finished off his tea and then stood up.

"Alright, let's move out Bepo."

"Yes, Captain."

* * *

 **Trinity Sayu**

* * *

It took about three days for Sayu to finish the sub. She had it veiled in a cover up. Now she was currently walking around town looking for some scrap metal. That was when she stumbled upon two wannabe bandits who knew some great kung fu moves. She currently had a pistol on each head.

"So...why did you try to rob me? I'm just a little girl...that's kinda low." The two men gulped.

"Little girls don't have guns with them..." They mumbled. Sayu was internally excited, she knew who these two were.

"What're your names?"

"Penguin!"

"Shachi!" Sayu nodded and holstered her guns, then smiled.

"You guys wanna repay your idiocy with manual labor? I need some help to carry stuff back to my ship." She put on a cute innocent smile that had Penguin and Shachi melting at the adorableness of it.

"Yes!" They had completely over looked that she just basically called them both idiots.

* * *

 **Trafalgar Law**

* * *

On the other side of the town, Law and Bepo were asked to get the last of the necessities for the ship.

"Got everything, Bepo?" Law asked.

"Yes, Captain." Bepo said as he munched on some dried fish.

"Good. Ms. Mechanic said she would be done by the time we get back, so let's not keep her waiting."

"Alright."

* * *

 **Trinity Sayu**

* * *

"Thanks so much for the help you guys! It really saved me time! My Captain should be back pretty soon." Sayu was standing outside the sub with Shachi and Penguin.

"Thanks for sparing our lives, Sayu-chan." Penguin scratched the back of his head nervously and Sayu nodded.

"It's nothing!"

"So Sayu-chan, what's your position of the ship?" Shachi asked.

"Huh? Oh, well...I'm first mate and the mechanic. I actually just finished building this whole sub all by myself." She said nonchalantly.

"WHAT?!"

"Yep! Bepo is the navigator and Law is the Captain! We're actually just starting out, so we're pretty small right now." Shachi and Penguin shared a look at each other than stared at Sayu. They noted how happy she was talking about the crew and the ship she had just built.

"Sayu-chan...do you think we could join the crew?" Penguin asked.

"Well...uh-"

"I believe you should ask me that. I'm the Captain after all." Trafalgar Law walked up in confident stride and cool smirk. Sayu smiled and ran to Law with the excitement of a child.

"Law, guess what, guess what?! I found Shachi and Penguin! They tried to rob me with some wicked martial arts like Bepo!" Law gave Sayu a look over as she bounced around him like an excited six year old.

"You're alright, though?" He asked.

"Of course! Though before I show you the sub, you have to let Shachi and Penguin join. They'll be our nakama too!" Law stared at Sayu firmly and then remembered that segment she showed him. It did include these two.

"Alright." Law said, then he glanced over to Bepo. "Get them the proper sized uniform, Bepo." That was when two noticed Bepo for the first time.

"Alright, Captain."

"A talking polar bear?!" Shachi and Penguin shouted.

"I'm sorry." Bepo apologized with a black cloud around him.

"So sensitive!" Sayu glared at the two newbies.

"Oi, don't pick on Bepo! Just go get uniformed behind some trees or something!" They shivered as Sayu glared at them, then followed Bepo quickly. That left Sayu and Law alone for a moment. "...You know...nakama are family..." Sayu said to Law and he nodded.

"Yeah..." Sayu smiled brightly.

"I'm really happy! Happy that I met you and get to go on this adventure with you and our new family. I may have only just truly met you four days ago...but...I'm really happy. So thank you for taking me with you, Law." Law stared at Sayu and then lightly tapped her head with the hilt of his sword.

"I'm only taking you with me because you're useful." Law smirked at her as she rubbed her head.

"Whatever floats your boat, Law." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Careful, I could cut that off." Sayu gasped.

"You wouldn't!" He chuckled lightly as the two idiots and Bepo returned.

"Sayu-chan, look at us!" Sayu heard Penguin call her and she and Law turned to see their new crew mates in the Heart Pirates jump/boiler suits. Sayu gave a thumbs up.

"You guys look awesome! But Bepo is even cuter!" Bepo blushed and smiled lightly.

"Thank you."

"Okay, you guys ready to see the ship?!" Sayu walked towards the giant cover up and grabbed the edge of it.

"Yeah!"

"Alright, say hello to-"

"SAYUUUUUUU!" Everyone looked towards the ocean to see a fast moving pirate ship baring the red haired pirates flag on it, and approaching fast. Sayu stared at the ship in shock and nearly choked.

"...Shit..." Sayu cursed in english and Law smirked.

"It seems my theory was correct, Ms. Mechanic." It was Pirate Yonko "Red Haired" Shanks.


	4. The Sub

**Trinity Sayu**

"Sweetie, are you alright?! You're not hurt?! How did you die?!" Shanks was doting over his little girl that he hasn't seen in years. He was pulling her this way and that way. She finally smacked his hands away.

"Dammit, stop it! I'm not a fucking porcelain doll!" Sayu was a bit overwhelmed with the situation. "I just...it's..." Law and the remaining Heart pirates had followed Sayu abroad Shanks ship and were all gathered in the mess hall. "Okay, how the hell are you my father?" Shanks sweat dropped at her blunt question.

"On an abandoned island in the Grand line, there was a sweet kind witch living there by herself. She owned a special mirror as well, and I got a little curious. Suddenly, me and five of my men were in your world. It was like...a gateway or portal. We spent a good amount of time there to where you born and two years after. Then we got sucked back before we knew it. Although...it was equivalent to four years in your world...only four seconds actually passed here. I just wish your mother could've come with us." Sayu stared hard at Shanks and then gave him a blank look.

"You should've kidnapped mom. She would've liked it here." Shanks blinked and then chuckled.

"Yeah, she would've liked it here...back to more pressing matters, why don't you come with me, sweetheart? Daddy can protect you when you're on his ship."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Mr. Red Haired." Law calmly placed his teacup down. Shanks narrowed his eyes at Law. "You see, the moment she agreed to be part of my crew was the moment I owned her." Shanks glared fiercely at Law.

"You think it's wise to get between a man and his only precious daughter?" He asked threateningly.

"Do you think it's wise to come between a Captain and his first mate?" Law challenged.

"You know I could just get rid of you in a matter of seconds?" Shanks placed a hand on his sword. It was his precious, adorable, so very kawaii only daughter, and he will gladly kill a man over her.

"Oh, I'm well aware Mr. Red Haired. With my current abilities, I'm no match for you. But that's not going to stop me from trying to stop you from taking my first mate. And with the knowledge that you might attempt to end me...how do you think your only daughter will feel?" Law smirked and it seemed like weight was just placed on Shank's shoulders. His only daughter...hating him? A terrifying thought. Sayu let out a sigh.

"Look daddy, I'm not going with you. I'm a Heart pirate and Law's self-proclaimed best friend." At that line, Law looked at Sayu like she was a disease.

"Sugar plum..." Shanks then switched over to English. **_"Baby, that boy is too old to be friends with you."_** Sayu glared at her father.

 ** _"Daddy, it's not like I'm dating him. And it's only by eight years, jeez!"_**

"Ms. Mechanic, I would prefer if you spoke our language." Law stated and Sayu instantly switched back to Japanese.

"Ah, sorry Law. Dad, bottom line is..." Sayu stood up and twirled around showing off her outfit to her father, her tools and pistol guns making clanging noises from hitting each other. "I'm staying with my nakama, my family." Shanks stared at his little girl. "I've never had a chance to be apart of something, dad. Now's my chance. I'm gonna sail with Law and help him find One Piece, among other things. You can't stop me, daddy!" Sayu smiled. "But I'll let you see the sub before you leave! Check out my awesome hard work." She smirked.

"...You got that defiant streak from your mother. Your mother, Chrystal, was such a rebel..." Shanks mumbled and Sayu recognized her mother's name.

"Indeed...mom was an amazing woman..." Sayu and Shanks took a moment to remember the woman that they both loved dearly. Shanks sighed and stood up.

"So, let's go see this sub you built." Sayu squealed.

"Awesome! We gotta leave soon anyway so let's hurry. Come on everyone!" So Shanks and the Heart pirates are finally going to see the sub Sayu put her heart and soul into.

* * *

Sayu is now able to reveal it. She looked at Law for a while to savoir this moment, then she turned to the tarp and grabbed it. "Say hello, to the Corazon!" Law flinched slightly at that name but he still watched in anticipation. Sayu revealed the yellow submarine she built. "The Corazon is a battle tank submarine. I've constructed it's base model using a marine ship. I had to stop and reconstruct a little when you said you wanted to enter the calm belt, so I reinforced the outer walls with kairoseki I found in the building we destroyed. Turns out that marine base had a whole bunch of the stuff. The Corazon has four main cannons, two on each side that fire continuously until it's out of ammo. Then there's one ultimate cannon that's installed at the top. It shoots a beam that ranges from the feel of a pinch, to an ultimate nuke in your face. Of course, the jolly roger is located on both sides of the front and a little minor touch, I added the word 'Death' to look cool." Now Sayu watched Law as he examined the massive sub from the outside. She has to admit, she was nervous for his answer.

"I love it sweetie!" Shanks said energetically. Sayu cocked a smirk at her father.

"Thanks dad, but your opinion doesn't really matter on this one." Shanks sulked in a corner. Law was thoroughly examining the sub like a doctor examining his patients. Finally he looked at Sayu with a calm aura.

"I have to say Ms. Mechanic, I expected no less. Good work." Sayu smiled brightly at his praise. Law smirked at how she looked like a kid in the candy store.

"You're just blowing up my ego, Law." Sayu blushed like a new born baby. "I can't handle it when you praise me." Shanks stared at his daughter then slowly looked over to her Captain. He let out a frustrated sigh, even he could see the growing connection they have. It didn't take a complete moron to see how good of a relationship they're going to have. He tiredly ran his hand through his hair.

"Hey honey, can I talk you for a minute before you leave?" Sayu stopped her ridiculous wiggling and looked at her father.

"Uh sure..." She turned to Law. "Be right back."

* * *

 **Trafalgar Law**

Law likes his first mate. If he thought about it, no one else better could fit being his right hand man. He knew he could trust her even if she's still just a child. Sure, she's only a kid, but he feels he can depend on her. This submarine is proof of that. Also...Law felt a small swell of happiness that she named the sub after the man who did so much for him as a child.

"I can't believe Sayu-chan's dad is Red Haired Shanks." Law glanced at his small merry crew. He himself wasn't too surprised after the information that she gave him.

"That bright red hair should've been a give away..." Penguin muttered.

"Hey Captain, did you know Sayu-chan's father was Shanks?" Shachi asked his Captain and Law merely shrugged.

"I'm just as surprised as you are, Mr. Shachi." Though he really wasn't. Law watched as Sayu had a small chat with her father and was mildly blushing. Finally she waved goodbye to her father and his crew. When she turned back around wasn't looking, Shanks shot one last evil look at him. Law had no choice but to give an extra cocky smirk for satisfaction. The yonko was not amused and gave a look of promise that he would be back. Sayu jogged back over to him. "Had a happy family moment?" Law teased his mechanic. She blushed slightly and glared at him. The glare of a five year old suited her well. She's just too adorable for her own good. Well at least she's his and he won't have to worry.

"So you wanna see the-"

"FREEZE PIRATES!" The Heart pirates turned away from their sub to see a platoon of marines. Law glanced over at Sayu.

"Ms. Mechanic, perhaps we'll get the tour when we've dived for now?" Sayu nodded and they all made a break towards the sub.

"WE SAID FREEZE!" Shots were fired directly at the crew. Once Sayu heard the cocking of guns, she skidded to a stop and let her crew mates pass and then pulled out her dual pistols. She countered each bullet with her own. The marines were stunned and Sayu smiled at this.

"Stupid marines!" She jumped in the sub after everyone else and closed the hatch. "Everyone, follow me! We're heading to the control room, we're gonna dive! Bepo, I'll need you to steer!"

"Got it!" Bepo was right on her tail as they entered the control room. It had a steering wheel just like a regular pirate ship. Though the control panel itself was nothing sneeze at. A giant screen monitor sat looming over them.

"All the doors are shut, everyone in?" Sayu asked.

"We're all accounted for Ms. Mechanic." Law stated and Sayu nodded. She pulled up a chair and sat in front of the monitor.

"Awesome, hold onto something, cause here we go!" Sayu smacked a green button and Bepo held the steering wheel as the sub suddenly lurched forward then began its descent to the water undersea.

* * *

 **Trinity Sayu**

All was quiet inside the Heart pirates sub until a big grin became visible on Sayu's face. She turned to Law with sparkles lighting up in her eyes. "Law! We're officially the Heart pirates! We have our sub! I'm so excited, I need a hug!" Sayu jumped from her seat and towards Bepo. She gave him a giant hug. "So fucking fluffy..." Bepo blushed.

"S-Sayu?" Bepo was a little uncomfortable.

"Hush Bepo, let me have this..." Sayu snuggled into Bepo's fur.

"Can we join too, Sayu-chan?" Shachi asked and Sayu gave them a charming smile.

"Of course not, you dirty perverts." Shachi and Penguin both cried chibi tears. Suddenly a light bulb went off in Sayu's head.

"That's right. I gotta show you all the rest of the sub." Sayu moved to the helm and engaged the autopilot. "Okay, let's start with the barracks."

* * *

"This is the barracks for our crew. I've installed twenty-four bunks and twelve showers. The water we use for anything around here will be sea water. Though I installed a water filter for drinking water, don't wanna get sick too much." Law patted Sayu's head.

"Good girl." Sayu blushed.

* * *

"Okay, this is the engine room. Shachi, Penguin, over the next coming days I'll be teaching you how to manage this room. Let's face it, I'm only one person, can't do it all by myself." Shachi and Penguin both smiled.

"Of course Sayu-chan."

"Excellent."

* * *

And so went on the tour of the Corazon sub. It's got a control room, barracks, engine room, kitchen, library, lab, Sayu's personal favorite; the chill room, a brig, infirmary, training room, and Sayu and Law both have their own rooms. Law because he's the Captain, and Sayu because she's most likely be the only girl. Law once stated to her that he didn't want to deal with more than one female. And she introduced the five extra capabilities to the sub. Two high speed jet engines, a diving center for underwater exploration, and the three mini vehicles. The mini sub, the mini land rover, and the mini airplane. Which only Sayu would be able to handle.

* * *

"So that is the Corazon sub, our new home. Hope you guys will enjoy it." By now the sun had set and it was dark. "It's been a long day, should we retire for the night, Captain? I'll bring us up and drop anchor."

"Sounds good. In the morning we set course for Luneel to finish stocking for our journey through the calm belt." Law stated as Sayu raised the sub and dropped the anchor in a matter of minutes.

"I'll take watch for tonight." She stated. Law studied her small form and took note of the bags under her eyes. She had been working day and night for four days straight with only about an hour of sleep each day. Law flicked her forehead with a finger

"I don't approve Ms. Mechanic. I'll take the watch." Sayu scrunched up her face.

"Eh, no way-" Law shut her up with an intense glare.

"Do not defy me, Ms. Mechanic." Sayu stared at Law and remembered two things about him just then. He doesn't like orders and believe it or not, he does care deeply for his crew. Sayu reluctantly nodded.

"Alright Law." He nodded and looked over to the rest of his remaining crew.

"When the sun rises, I expect everyone else to rise as well." He stated.

"Yes, Captain."

"You're free to go." The two stooges and Bepo made an exit.

"I'm beat, huh Bepo?" Shachi asked. Bepo yawned a cute beary yawn.

"A little."

"That bed is called my name!" Penguin stretched cracking his back. The three left the navigation room chatting. Sayu let out a small yawn and rubbed her eyes. She looked at Law and flinched at the stern look he was giving her.

"Yes, yes. I'll brew a pot of coffee before I turn in for the night. I never mess up coffee at least."

"You do that, then get some sleep." He ordered and Sayu smiled.

"As you wish, Law. Good night."

"Sleep well, Ms. Mechanic." Sayu chuckled and nodded, leaving Law to his night watch.

* * *

Sayu looked around her new room. Everything in here and the chill room, she built to look and work exactly like in her world. Her room had a queen size bed, a mirror set dresser, a wardrobe closet, a three seat couch and a plasma screen tv. To which she could plug up her ipod and laptop and watch her anime. Her bathroom wasn't shabby either. Her color scheme was a beautiful black and red, bought to life from the Akatsuki design, her favorite anime criminals. Sayu changed into a pair of short shorts and a loose t-shirt. She plopped on her bed and snuggled with her pillows. The only thing missing would be a bunch of stuffed animals surrounding her. _'That could wait for another day I suppose...'_

* * *

 **Trafalgar Law**

Law came into the kitchen to fix a cup of coffee. He found a yellow mug sitting on the counter. Upon closer inspection his name was tattooed on it. He smirked and made his coffee.


	5. Ryu

**At a Marine Base**

"Did you hear?! Two rookie pirates took down a marine base!"

"I heard!"

"They also took down the platoon that was sent after them!"

"That building alone carried a captain and lieutenant along with two hundred other soldiers! Unbelievable..."

"One of them was a kid I heard. They said the other was some sort of cruel doctor."

"Hey, come look at the new bounties!"

* * *

 **Dressrosa**

It was early morning when a certain pink feather wearer got his daily newspaper from his friend Vergo.

"I found something intriguing you'll want to see, Doffy."

"Mnh...do tell." Donquixote Doflamingo looked at the two wanted posters in front of him. "I see...so he's starting, huh? Hehehehehe...and look at this one...she's a pretty little thing isn't she, Vergo?" Vergo looked at the female wanted poster to get a better look.

"Indeed."

* * *

 **Trinity Sayu**

"Law doesn't like bread, so you can put that right back." Sayu glared at Shachi. Everyone was gathered in the kitchen trying to make breakfast.

"HOLY SHIT! IT'S MOVING!" Penguin screamed, watching the black sludge Sayu made for breakfast crawl away.

"Squish it!" Shachi ran to hide behind a counter.

"Hyah!" Bepo smacked the sludge with a frying pan repeatedly. It squealed a horrified hollow screech.

"Good job, Bepo!" Penguin cheered and Bepo rubbed the back of his head and glanced away.

"No problem..."

"This just proves how we need a cook and quick before we die of malnutrition." Sayu said pulling out a box of cereal and five bowls. "Luckily we have cereal..." At that moment Law walked in the galley.

"Ah, good morning, Captain." Bepo said, he was disposing of the black sludge. Law gave a laid back smirk.

"Morning." Was all he said as he was heading straight towards Sayu. She stared at him as he came directly in front of her.

"Law?" Law held out the daily newspaper to her. She took it and skimmed through it as Law fell into the chair at the head of the table. "Oh...my...jashin...AIYAAAAAAA!" Sayu was practically jumping with excitement. The other three had to see what she was reading so they gathered around her. Two wanted posters stared back at them.

"The Surgeon of Death, Trafalgar Law...bounty...twenty-three million beli. Wow, that's impressive..." Shachi commented.

"Crimson Bullet, Trinity Sayu...bounty...fifteen million beli." Penguin patted Sayu's back and she was all giddy about it.

"We're wanted! Oh, I have to make copies! A set for my room and the chill room! That way when we're in the chill room we can look at the wall while sipping drinks and then look at each other and say, 'Yeah, we're badasses...', OUTTA THE WAY!" Sayu ran out of the galley leaving a cloud of dust on her trail.

"Sayu-chan is extremely happy about this, huh?" Shachi mentioned.

"Ms. Mechanic is still a child. Little things like this will make her like that from time to time. A child's mind is constantly excited by new things." Law took a sip of his coffee.

"She's so adorable!" Shachi blushed thinking of how cute Sayu is.

"She is quite cute..." Bepo said.

"The cutest thing on the planet! I just wanna cuddle her!" Penguin blushed so hard nearly bringing himself to a nosebleed at the dirty thoughts in her head. Sayu poked her head in, an atenna popping out of her head.

"I sense perverts thought at work!" A sharp glare was in her eyes, then she calmed down and looked towards Law. "Law, Luneel is in sight. Bepo, go to the navigation room and find a port for us to dock."

"Right."

* * *

"Wow, look at those buildings!" Penguin pointed to all the skyscrapers beyond the luscious green hills.

"I assume we'll be able to get a lot supplies here..." Sayu muttered as she fumbled with her phone. _'If I can get signal, then I gotta get some jashin damn internet. I wanna watch some new anime, I'll suffer from withdrawals soon...'_

"Okay, listen up." Law ordered his small crew. The stood attentive except for Sayu who was still messing on her strange black device. "Bepo, see if you can find any maps for our journey. Shachi, Penguin, you're in charge of food." Shachi and Penguin looked excited.

"Does that mean we get to take the land rover?!" Sayu glared fiercely at them.

"Hell no! Only I drive the vehicles, I'm not letting you bozos drive my babies! Manuel labor for your asses!" They both groaned.

"That's not fair Sayu-chan..." They were depressed. Law focused in on Sayu.

"You and I will handle medicine and the rest. We'll take the land rover, we're gonna need it." Law gave each of them a small bag of beli. "We meet back at the sub at sunset. Got it?"

"Yes!" Law smirked.

"Good, get to work!"

* * *

"Ugh, I just don't know what to do..." Sayu scratched her head as her and Law headed towards the control room.

"I assume it has something to do with your black device." She sighed.

"Yeah, I'm going through anime withdrawals. I have plenty on my laptop saved, but I'm missing new episodes." Law pondered for a bit.

"Anime...those shows that featured myself?"

"Um, basically yeah. Your's is just one of them, there are thousands of animes!" Sayu opened the door and went to the computer system. "I mean, in two weeks tops I'm gonna start vomiting. It's like trying to come off of drugs after a really really long time. Although I should be grateful, I'm living one of my favorite animes." She put on a headset. "With Trafalgar Law no less. Fangirls would die to get the chance that I'm getting." She typed away on the computer.

"Oh really?" Law chuckled as the sub started to shake.

"Releasing the land rover..." Sayu muttered into the headset. "Yeah, I bet if I was someone else they probably would've already tried to rape you and have your babies. That's how some fangirls are...a very dangerous species." Sayu chuckled and stood up.

"I thought you were a fangirl too." Law walked out with Sayu following.

"Oh no no no. I'm a fan but not a fangirl. See, I love you, but I'm not in love with you. That's why I'm your best friend. I may have naughty dreams, but it's all lust, not love." Law's eye twitched. "If there's anyone I'm in love with from this world, it has to be Sanji, Ace, and Mihawk-sama." Law opened the door to the outside deck where the yellow and black land rover could now be seen.

"Mihawk-sama?" Law wondered where her true loyalties lied if she referred to one of the Shichibukai's with such honorifics. "By Ace...do you mean...Fire Fist Ace?" Sayu got into the drivers seat and Law sat in the passengers.

"Yep. Black leg Sanji, he's gonna be the cook on the Straw hat's crew. The way he treats women...like they're goddesses. I wish he would give me a cute nickname." Sayu buckled up and Law followed suit. She flicked a few buttons and the rover started with a ramp on the sub being lowered to land. "I mean I would love to be pampered like he pampers ladies." Sayu and Law took off towards the city. "Fire Fist Ace...ugh...talk about a man. I've never seen a guy with a hot personality like his. Hot...get it? Hehehe..." Law rolled his eyes. "The man is a babe magnet. Also a commander under Whitebeard. Girls love power, although I'm not that superficial. If he ever asked me out on a date, damn well I'll accept...also...he's one of the major things I'll change." Law stared at her.

"Change?"

"It won't affect your plans..." Sayu thought back to Dressrosa. "Not much at least...don't think so...you wanna get medicine first?"

"Yeah, can you find a store?" Sayu scoffed.

"Of course. So...uh...what was I saying?"

"We were talking about your withdrawals, then you went onto fangirls and then Black leg, Fire Fist and-"

"Mihawk-sama, right right. So anyway, Hawk Eyes Mihawk, oh yes yes yes! That is a present from Jashin himself. I've never seen a man with such confidence who can back it up as well since those bastard Uchiha's who cause so much problems. Oh jashin, that man makes me drool." Law stared at her blankly. "Mihawk-sama can take my virginity any day..."

"...You need help...when we get back to the sub, I'll do a check up."

"Check up? What...I thought we were talking about Mihawk-sama..." Sayu mumbled. "I'm mad you just blow off Mihawk-sama like that...kinda disrespectful."

"Hold your tongue."

"Oh sorry...hey, we're here." Sayu pulled up to a pharmacy store. "The land rover is fingerprint identification. So we don't have to worry about theft, not that they would know how to operate if it was stolen in the first place." They jumped out of the vehicle just as a crash could be heard from inside the store. "Sounds like a problem."

"Hm." Sayu opened the door and before she knew it, a blue headed boy had crashed into her. Law had already heard it coming and was safely out of the way.

"Ugh, son of a-" Sayu was sprawled out on the ground with a guy on top of her. He lifted his head up and stared at Sayu. She stared back. He appeared to be in his early twenties with a long fringe covering his right eye. If Sayu saw a hot guy who can pull off emo-

"You're ugly." Wait...what? An irk mark appeared on her head. She was so mad, she starting spouting off in english.

 ** _"Why you stupid piece of wasted shit-"_**

"Are you an alien? You're speaking some strange form of language I don't understand, shrimp." As quick as a flash, Sayu pulled out a wrench and whacked the guy on the head. "OW! Dammit, you stupid bitch!" Sayu glared at the offending man.

"Law, can you believe this-Law? Law?" Sayu looked around for her Captain, only to see him inside the store through the glass window.

"Hey, shrimp." Sayu smacked the guy with her wrench again.

"My name isn't shrimp! It's Sayu! Trinity Sayu! Who the hell are you to call me shrimp?!" Now that he was standing up, Sayu took a good look at him. He was fairly tall, around six feet, wore a dark trench coat and had shackles with chains dangling on his wrist and ankles.

"Damn shrimp, I know I'm good looking but no need to stare. Besides, you're way underage. What are you...twelve?" Sayu flushed angrily.

"I'm fucking fifteen!" They guy stared at her and suddenly chuckled.

"Whatever you say shrimp. The name is Ryu. So what, you pretending to be a pirate or something?" Sayu had enough of this guy and shoved him out of the way.

"Just move you fucking idiot!" Sayu walked into the store to see Law stacking the counter with all sorts of things.

* * *

 **Trafalgar Law**

Law was doing his shopping to get his infirmary to his standards while keeping a close eye on his first mate and that strange man.

"Do you know Ryu?" Law turned his attention to the lady at the counter.

"No I do not." The lady looked like she just wanted to vent to anyone.

"That good for nothing guy should just go and die. No one wants him here. He's a street urchin that would be better off dead." Law stared at Ryu and Sayu as they argued.

"Why's that?" Law asked.

"...Two years ago Ryu wondered into our town looking for work saying he's a world class chef. There was this restaurant that hired him. And so he began working there. We were all so excited to have something new in this town. His first day though...was his last day. He poisoned half the town...what kind of man, comes to a town, saying he's a world class chef, kills off half our town, then claims he didn't do it! That bastard Ryu is a curse to here!" Law stared at her.

"Is that so?" The bell chimed as he saw his first mate walk in fuming. "On your period?" Law teased her.

"W-What?! No!" Sayu blushed hard, she hadn't even gotten her...thingy yet. She mumbled something softly and Law leaned closer with the intent to see her blushing face.

"What was that, Ms. Mechanic? Don't tell me you're a late bloomer. You mean you haven't gotten your first peri-" Sayu cut him off.

"Stop saying the 'p' word!"

"Don't order me around." Law glared at her sternly and Sayu nodded while blushing.

"It's just...it's such a nasty word, Law. Call it the...thingy. Sounds much more safer than the 'p' word. Wait...I don't even wanna talk about this in public! Law, that bastard out there named Ryu! He was so fucking rude! He called me bitch and everything! Then he-oh hey can I have a mint?" Sayu pointed to the jar that was on the counter.

"Only one." Law said and she placed it with the items he was paying for.

"He was just an insult to human kind! And look, he's just standing there staring at me like some sort of freak!" Law looked out the window to indeed see Ryu staring at his first mate. Ryu suddenly gave Sayu the finger and a cocky smirk.

"MOTHERFUC-!"

"Get the bags Ms. Mechanic and lets go. We're going to find a book store." Sayu grumbled while grabbing the bags. They walked out the store and Ryu immediately went to Sayu. If Law hadn't known better he would think the man had a crush on his mechanic.

"So where are you heading shrimp?" Sayu glared at the emo looking smug boy while she packed the bags in the rover.

"Leave me alone idiot, and my name isn't shrimp! Everything is ready, Law." Law nodded and turned to Ryu with a calm expression. His face turned into a strong glare and then he turned away. That one glare should've sent the message to not mess with him or his mechanic.

"Let's go Ms. Mechanic." Ryu stared at the two pirates and could feel the power rolling off of them both.

"Wait!" Ryu called out and Sayu glared.

"Please leave us alone you idiot!"

"Now now, Ms Mechanic, let's hear him out. I'm feeling generous today...and bored." Sayu glanced at Law.

"Mmkay. So talk you filthy excuse for a person." Ryu flicked Sayu in the forehead. "Ouch!" Ryu smirked but then turned serious and faced Law.

"I need a favor...I need a person to pay." Law arched an eyebrow.

"It'd be helpful if you elaborate Mr. Ryu." Law said.

"Two years ago I came here to start my life of being the best cook in North Blue. I got the job beating a bunch of half wit cooks. But...there was one cook who was on par with me...though I still made it...he held the anger for me. His name...Kai the Doubler." Sayu looked confused.

"Doubler?"

"Yeah. It's cause he has a devil fruit called the double double fruit." Sayu turned to Law.

"You heard of him." Law nodded.

"He was an ex-marine I heard. They say he went crazy though." Ryu looked down slightly depressed and kicked some dirt around.

"I had my guard down when he took me out...not only that...he took a double of me...an alter evil manifestation of myself. Commanding that double, he poisoned half the town. I tried to make him pay...to clear my name...but he was too strong." Law nodded.

"So that's the story..."

"He runs the restaurant on the other side of town, him and a bunch of psycho criminals. Of course the customers don't know that." Sayu and Law glanced at each other for a while, having a silent conversation...when a smirk came on both of their faces.

"We'll help..." Law started.

"If you become a cook on our pirate crew." Sayu finished and Ryu looked a little frozen.

"Become...a pirate? I've never thought about it..." Law glanced at Ryu's chains.

"Well those aren't just for show, I can tell you know decent combat." Ryu chuckled.

"You're sharp. Well shrimp, what do you think about me being your nakama?"

"Frankly I hate the idea, but we need a cook and whatever Law says, I'll follow." Law patted Sayu's head and she looked up at him with sparkles in her eyes.

"Good girl." Law praised her.

"Ehh? Oh Law!" Sayu blushed and wriggled around. "Too much praise."

"Alright!" Both looked at Ryu. "I'll become your cook if you can defeat Kai." Law nodded. He jumped into the land rover and Sayu followed suit.

"Well don't just stand there, get in!" Sayu huffed at the apprehensive Ryu. He slowly climbed in an empty seat. "So tell us where the book store is first and then we'll go kick some ass. How's that sound, Law?" Sayu started the engine.

"Sounds like a good plan. Don't want blood on the books."


	6. Cool Cats Restaurant

**Trinity Sayu**

"I want all of these please!" Sayu placed a bunch of books on the store clerks counter. Law thought it was funny because the stack of books towered over her by a mile. If it wasn't for her abnormally weird strength she would've been knocked over by the stack.

"What do you need all those books for, shrimp?" Ryu asked her.

"Stop calling me that! Once you're part of the crew, you better show respect! I'm first mate and the mechanic! And um...I'm not really from here so I need to brush up on some things. Not that I'm stupid...cause I'm not...I...I built the sub all by myself!"

"You're rambling..." Law muttered while stacking medical books up.

"Ah...sorry. I was nervous again...my bad." Sayu blushed and Ryu noticed it and stared at her.

"That was pretty cute, shrimp." Sayu glared.

"My daddy warned me about your type! He said guys like you are dangerous to people like me!" Ryu chuckled.

"Daddy's girl, eh?" Sayu stomped her feet childishly.

"NO! Daddy was all I had, so shut up! And we're not even that close!"

"You're too loud, Ms. Mechanic." Law stated and Sayu started to pull at her skirt.

"Sorry..." She pulled out her beli pouch. "I'll pay for the books, Law."

"No objections."

"So, Law...can I fight that guy?" Law glanced at his first mate.

"No. I'll handle him, you and Mr. Ryu can handle the subordinates. Understood?" Sayu huffed but nodded.

"Yes, yes." She paid for the books and the three of them left. "You know I was thinking...how would you like to learn my language, Law? It'll be like having a secret code between us, awesome right? The only one who knows it is my dad anyway." Law scoffed.

"Hopefully we won't have to see him anytime soon." Sayu chuckled. "I don't mind learning your language. In exchange I need to teach you some basic nursing skills, maybe a little more just in case." Sayu smiled brightly.

"Deal!" Ryu watched the two of them silently.

"You two best friends or something?" They both answered simultaneously.

"No."

"Yes."

Complete silence till Law and Sayu suddenly glared at each other.

"I'm tempted to dissect your brain Ms. Mechanic. You sound stupider than usual."

"But I know everything about you Law! Why do you think I address you as 'Law' and not some stupid saying like 'Trafalgar-san'?! I'm your best friend!" Ryu quickly jumped in.

"No need to argue! I just meant you two look like you work well together..."

Complete silence till Law and Sayu both had sadistic smirks on their faces.

"You're a resourceful first mate, Ms. Mechanic."

"And you're an epic Captain, Law." Ryu stared at the two wondering how they can switch personalities so quickly like that. Sayu turned into a bubble of energy. "Let's go kick some ass, Captain!" Law nodded with a grin.

"Indeed first mate."

"Come on, Ryu!"

"Right!"

* * *

 **Cool Cats Restaurant**

In the Cool Cats restaurant in Luneel, a blonde man with his two front teeth colored gold sat in his bedroom cutting up a human index finger with a crazed grin. This man with blue eyes is known as Kai the Doubler.

"Chop...cut...slice...then eat...delicious!" Kai smiled dangerously. He laughed...it echoing around his room. A room filled with human parts hanging from the ceiling.

* * *

 **Trinity Sayu**

"...I wanna watch Romeo and Juliet...the one with Leonardo DiCaprio though..." Sayu, Law and Ryu were approaching the Cool Cats restaurant. They decided to leave the landrover at the sub and walked.

"What are you talking about?" Ryu asked.

"A romance like none other than that of two star crossed lovers! By their names were they torn apart and then died together in sadness. That is Romeo and Juliet!" Sayu had sparkles in her eyes.

"So they died in the end?" Ryu asked.

"Yep!" He scoffed.

"That sucks."

"But they died lovers and together. You know what I want in a husband? He's gotta be cool, smart, strong, and able to keep up with me."

"You just described me in a nutshell, shrimp." Sayu glared.

"Shut the hell up, Ryu!"

"We're here." Law announced. Sayu looked up and saw a cat's face on the head of the building.

"Eww...it's ugly. Okay! I'll clear out the place." Sayu pulled out her pistols. She took a deep breath then looked towards Law. He gave her a curt nod. She gave one back and marched to the doors. With one fierce kick the doors slammed open. The customers inside froze and stared at Sayu. She smiled sweetly and shot off a bullet to a hanging chandelier. It fell to the ground with glass shattering everywhere as the customers ran out screaming in terror. The doors closed behind the last customer that left. "They run like ants." Sayu chuckled and went to give Law and Ryu the okay when a giant butcher knife slammed into the wall right next to her. A small cut appeared on Sayu's neck. She gulped and covered her neck. _'That could've killed me...that really could've killed me. Motherfucker...'_ Sayu looked back to see three people still in the building. One had blonde hair, the other green, and the last one red. The blonde one had a hand full of knifes and a crazed grin.

"And who is this pretty thing that walked into my establishment?" He licked his lips and Sayu grimaced.

"You look like you want to rape me."

* * *

 **Trafalgar Law**

"She's taking a while, I think we should go in." Ryu said. Law was staring at the building that by now was unoccupied since he saw all the people run out.

"Yes...she knows I don't like to be kept waiting." Law and Ryu walked towards the entrance when suddenly, Sayu crashed out of a window. Her body rolled and tumbled a couple of feet before coming to a stop.

"Sayu!"

"Shrimp!"

"Ow...that really hurt..." Sayu sat on her hands and knees spitting out blood. Then...a viscous thought ran through Sayu's mind. Sayu stood with sparkles in her eyes towards Law. "You just called me by my first name, Law!" Law and Ryu deadpanned. How stupid can this girl be?

"Oi, bitch, you dead?" Law looked towards the restaurant to see a green haired man with a lazy face come out. Sayu wiped her mouth of the blood and sneered at him.

"Fuck you man, I got a whole load of shit to do before I die. Law, Ryu, I have this one, there's only two left inside." The green haired man scoffed. He shifted his stance slightly then shot forward with incredible speed. Law and Ryu could barely keep up with him as the guy ran past them and slammed his fist into Sayu's chest. Law noticed how he used an open palm. Sayu slid back on her feet but held ground. "That...all you got?! I-I've got this Captain...I pro-" Sayu suddenly stopped and coughed up a large amount of blood. Law realized, the man didn't just hit Sayu, he was aiming for internal organs with some type of technique. Blood dribbled out of Sayu's mouth and Law was worried now for his first mate.

"Sayu!" Law was about to interfere when Sayu spoke.

"Stop! Captain, this is my first real opponent, I have to beat him. I swear I won't lose." Law gave her a hard stared and then relaxed and calmly turned towards the entrance of the restaurant.

"Be careful, shrimp." Sayu grinned.

"You're talking to your first mate here. I gotta be strong for my Captain's crew. Now go, stupid." Ryu chuckled and followed Law. Sayu faced her opponent.

* * *

 **Trinity Sayu**

"So, why'd you let them pass?" Sayu glared at the green haired man and he shrugged.

"They won't win against Alfredo, let alone Kai." Sayu giggled.

"Your friend's name is Alfredo? PFT! That's fucking hilarious! What's your name?! Mozzarella?!" He glared at her.

"My name is Ze. You know, you shouldn't be so cocky. I struck a major organ. I'd say in the next ten minutes or so you should be down for the count." Sayu gave a 'D' worthy grin.

"Then that gives me nine to beat the shit out of you."

* * *

 **Trafalgar Law**

Back in the restaurant a red haired man chewing on gum stared at the two newcomers.

"Damn...are you two with that chick that came in? She was like totally messing up our business. Like for real." Law smirked.

"She's my subordinate. Are you Kai?" He questioned and the red haired smiled.

"Naw man, the name is Alfredo. Boss Kai is in the back chilling...like a boss." Alfredo stretched his arms and legs. "And it's like a bummer...I gotta like end your lives. It's like messed up, I like that girl's red hair too. Us red heads gotta stick together, ya know? And it was like really long. I totally like long hair. So like, which one of you wanna like die first?" He grabbed a handful of knifes. "I gotta warn you though, I like never miss." How many times can this guy say, 'like'?

"I'll take you on. I gotta warn you though..." A huge pile of chains dropped on the floor below Ryu's feet with a ground shaking thump. "...these things are deadly." Alfredo smirked.

"Nice man, like really nice." Law looked at the massive pile of chains and had to admit, they looked extremely uncomfortable to be hiding in a trench coat. "But do you think you can like move your weapon faster than mine, dude?"

"We'll just have to see now, won't we?" Ryu said.

"I'm going on ahead, Mr. Ryu." Law raised his hand. "Room." In an instant Law had traded places with Alfredo and started to heads towards the back.

"What?!" Alfredo threw a jagged knife towards Law, but it was intercepted by a metal chain link knocking it aside. "Huh?" Ryu smirked and lowered his hand.

"Remember the deal, Captain."

"Don't order me around...I'll bring his head as a trophy." Law left the main room closing the door behind him.

* * *

 **Ryu**

Alfredo was glaring intensely at Ryu.

"That guy your boss?" Ryu smirked.

"Boss isn't the word for a pirate Captain."

* * *

 **Trafalgar Law**

Law walked down a hallway. He could smell blood and rotting flesh. Him being a doctor was already use to smells like this. He could feel cold air and a sound of continuous chopping. Law stopped at a door where the smell was the strongest. He calmly opened the door and was greeted with bodies hanging from the ceiling. Discarded limbs, organs splattered on the floor, the occasional puddle of blood and feces lying everywhere. If it was anyone else but Law, surely the person would've vomited and passed out. Law vaguely wondered how this man stayed in business. At a bench on the far side of the room was who Law guessed to be Kai the Doubler. In his hand was a butcher knife and the other was what seemed to be a woman's leg. "Mr. Kai." Law stared at the blonde man as he turned.

"Do I know you? You with the girl that made my customers run? Either way I have to kill you after you've seen this." Law smirked.

"It's nothing personal Mr. Kai...I was just bored today. This should be entertainment enough." Law got into a stance. Kai grinned a nasty one and raised his knife.

"Looking for entertainment, huh? I suppose I can provide for a little while." Kai lunged for Law's neck with his knife. He was pretty quick but not quick enough as Law had blocked Kai's knife with his nodachi. Unfortunately, that's what Kai wanted as he touched Law's hand with his free one and an evil smirk formed. Next to Kai, something was being formed into mass.

"What the-"


	7. To Each His Own

**A/N: Thank you so much to Jujub2001 for the review. Ah, I really hope to get more reviews like that. Each little one helps me in some ideas for my story. I appreciate for a much needed review like that. I'd like more if that's not too much to ask for. I already have a bunch of relationships planned out for Sayu. Not talking about romance, but family and friend relationships. Not just in the crew either. I have an entire outline planned out and lists of possible outcomes and etc. Thanks for reading my story. Well enjoy!**

* * *

 **Ryu**

Ryu was ducking and dodging as hard and fast as he could.

"LIke come on, like fight like a man!" Ryu scoffed at Alfredo.

"You're the one throwing shit at me! Talk about fighting like a man, tch, complete bullshit!" Alfredo chuckled.

"It's like...my job man. Now stay still!" Knives were lodged into the table that Ryu had just used as a shield. One particularly close to his eye.

"Fuck!" Ryu tossed the table aside and raised his arms.

"Take this Alfred!" Thick black chains shot out from Ryu's long sleeves like snakes and wrapped around Alfredo, trapping him.

"My name is like Alfredo! Are you like a devil fruit user?!" Alfredo struggled against the heavy chains and Ryu chuckled.

"I'm not a devil fruit user. These chains are just my weapon of choice." Alfredo stared at Ryu's trench coat.

"I wonder how many you like have in there, man. Well, it won't matter anyway."

"Why's that?" Ryu pulled on the chains tighter and Alfredo grimaced but then smiled.

"This is why." Alfredo lifted his foot and slammed it on the ground. Above Ryu's head a trap door of blades shot towards him. Ryu stared wide eyed.

"Shit..."

* * *

 **Trinity Sayu**

Bullets were ricocheting off signs, buildings, and some were going right through. Outside the restaurant were Sayu and Ze going at hand to hand speed combat. Every time Sayu got close to shooting Ze, he would twist or knock her hand away. And with Sayu under a supposed time limit she was getting frustrated. Her chest was feeling heavy, which could be from that open palm attack earlier.

"Hmph!" Ze jabbed two knuckles into Sayu's stomach and a pointer finger into her kidney region at the same time. Instantly, Sayu was on her hands and knees purging.

' _Damn his pressure point fighting! It's like fighting a fucking Hyuga!_ ' Sayu nearly choked on her own blood but coughed it all up. Ze just sighed and pocketed his hands.

"You should just give up you know. Your chest starting to feel heavy, right? You're going to go into cardiac arrest. You have about five minutes if I'm right." Sayu glared up at Ze.

"Suck my nonexistent balls."

"You're such a vulgar girl."

"Only when I'm in battle. Bastard!" Ze reached out and grabbed Sayu around her neck. "Agh..." Ze squeezed tighter and Sayu began to kick her legs about. "Stop!" Her visions began to form black spots. He was literally squeezing the life out of her. Her struggles got weaker and weaker. Sayu began to feel an extreme sense of failure start to swallow her. She doesn't want to fail Law, she has to keep fighting.

"I suppose you did your best. I'm pretty sure your friends are dead anyway." That line pulled Sayu back to reality a little and she cackled through strangled breaths and spoke as best as she could.

"D-Dead? Law...Law would never die...and that moron...Ryu...too...and...and..." Ze arched and eyebrow at the dying girl in his hands.

"And?" Sayu clenched her guns.

"And I won't either!" A gunshot fired and Sayu was dropped. Ze fell to his legs and clutched his shattered ankle.

"FUCKING SHIT!" Sayu took in much needed air and glanced towards Ze with a raised gun.

"Who's vulgar now, motherfucker?!" Sayu shot another bullet to the head. Ze was dead in a heartbeat. Sayu laid back on the ground breathing hard.

"Thank you Call of Duty...felt like fucking insta-kill right there...and with a few minutes to spare..." Sayu stood up but fell back on her butt and just sat there for a little. "I shouldn't be so calm..." Sayu's chest was in a lot of pain, felt like way more than cardiac arrest...then again, can you even feel cardiac arrest? She's not sure. "I need Law..." Sayu reluctantly got up and made her way into the restaurant.

* * *

 **Ryu**

Everything happened in slow motion to Ryu. When the knives came down, he retracted his chains, releasing Alfred or whatever his name was, rolling out the way just as Sayu walked through the door and into the same spot Ryu was just in. Ryu reacted quick enough though. Stretching out his arms, multiple chains shot out and over Sayu's head, weaving together like a blanket and protecting her in a shield like umbrella. Sayu stood there dumbfounded at what just happened. Speaking that strange language again.

"Shrimp, move!" Ryu called out. Sayu snapped out of it enough to jump out of the way of the impending knives Alfredo just threw at her. As she landed, it was too much for her and she became dizzy and started to throw up blood again. "Shrimp!" Ryu ran towards Sayu with full force but was stopped by a pain in his side. Ryu looked down to see a large steak knife lodged in his right side.

"Ryu!" Sayu looked at him in shock.

"Idiot! Worry about yourself before others!" Ryu carelessly pulled out the knife.

"Like pay attention!" Knives shot around Sayu like a tornado before shooting at her all together.

"ENOUGH!" Ryu crossed his arms and swung his chains around like whips, deflecting every knife thrown at Sayu.

"What?! How can you like be as fast as me with those heavy ass chains?!" Ryu then did a round house kick in mid air towards Alfredo with a chain shooting out of the bottom of his trench coat and wrapping around his neck. The chain was connected to Ryu's leg.

"Years of practice! CYCLONE!" Ryu stood on his hands and swung his legs around, causing the chain around Alfredo's neck to spin towards him and instantly breaking it with the amount of force used. Alfredo was dead before his body even touched the ground. Ryu fell back and took a deep sigh.

"Ryu!" Sayu stumbled towards Ryu before collapsing in a heap in front of him.

"Shrimp!" Ryu slid towards Sayu and placed her head on his legs. She looked deathly pale and was not breathing. "Shrimp, shrimp! Oi, wake up, shrimp!" Ryu shook her a little but she still wasn't responding. "Fuck!" Ryu started chest compressions on her. "Come on shrimp! Breath! That Captain of yours is gonna be pissed!" He compressed even hard.

"OW! Stop it, Ryu..." Sayu mumbled. "My boobs, man. My boobs, they may be small...but there still there..."

"Shrimp!" Ryu stared at her than smacked her head. "Idiot...you said you would be careful." Sayu chuckled and suddenly pushed Ryu away by his chest and stood shakily.

"Alright...we need to hurry and find Law...he's a doctor..."

"Uh, yeah." Ryu wrapped an arm around Sayu's waist and helped her walk. "He went this way..." They slowly limped down the hallway Law went to.

* * *

 **Trinity Sayu**

"Ze...he struck my heart...it's really painful...I think...cardiac arrest is gonna set in soon...and something else...oh jashin, what the fuck is that smell?! I'm gonna hurl..."

"Not on the coat!" Ryu scolded as he opened a door. They both stopped and stared.

"What-"

"The-"

"Fuck?" Sayu and Ryu were stumped. Though Ryu had expected this. For the man was called the Doubler for a reason. Standing in front of them were two Law's locked in a battle.

" _ **Ah, fangirl dream...**_ " Sayu muttered in English.

"Room!"

"Room!" Two blue domes were created at the exact same time.

"Oh no fucking way...same abilities...same voice...oh jashin. This is so godmodding..." Sayu stated.

"Anything that happens to the double happens to Kai too...so it's not good for him either. I don't see him..." Ryu looked around. "How do we know which one is the real Law?" He asked. Sayu glared at Ryu's stupidity.

"Easy, we asked them a question and see which one is the true Law. Luckily, I'm a Law fanatic here, so I know everything about him, every single detail." Creepy. "Can you capture them both?" Ryu gently placed Sayu down against the wall.

"Yeah, I can." Ryu focused on both Laws and then shot chains at both, constricting around them like rope.

"What are you two doing?" Right Law glared at them.

"Release me!" Left Law stated but Ryu held firm.

"Okay, shrimp, all yours." Sayu nodded.

"Now, what to ask them...I don't wanna upset Law with a question that I ask. Do the doubles automatically know things about the originals or something?" Ryu glanced around in thought.

"Not sure."

"Let's see. Laws, how old are you?"

"Twenty-three." Both answered. Sayu looked back at Ryu.

"That could be luck, try again shrimp." She nodded.

"Who's my father?"

"Red-Haired Shanks." Both answered. Sayu glared at Ryu and he shrugged.

"Try a really hard question." Sayu thought for a second. "...Don't hate me for this Law...but...what was your sister's name?" There was silence for a few minutes before the right Law spoke up.

"...Lami...my sister's name was Lami..." To that the left Law had no response and Sayu mentally prepared herself for the punishment Law might give her when they return back to the sub.

"Ryu, left Law is the fake." Ryu smirked and pulled the chains tighter on left Law causing him to groan, at the same time, releasing the real Law. Law turned towards Sayu and slowly walked towards her. "I had to pick a question only you in the whole world besides me would know. I'm sorry if...it offended you." Law had his eyes covered with his hat slightly, then lifted it back up.

"I'm not offended Ms. Mechanic. I realize your knowledge of everything is evident and will come up at points in time...if I was in your shoes, I'd probably pick the same question." Sayu grinned, Law wasn't mad at her. Of course he's upset a little, but not mad. "As for Mr. Kai..." Law glanced around the room and then raised his arm. "Room..." The blue dome was made around the entire room. "...Shambles..." Kai appeared in front of Law with a choked expression on his face, from Ryu's constant squeezing of the clone of Law. Kai was hiding in a closet where he could watch everything take place, of course Law knew this as he had saw Kai rush in after the clone was distracting Law. Ryu was squeezing tighter on the fake Law when suddenly it disappeared and Kai collapsed on the ground. He was coughing and wheezing.

"Law..." Law brushed the dust off his shirt and glared at Sayu.

"Don't talk anymore Ms. Mechanic. Oh, and next time you order me around, I won't be so forgiving..." Sayu looked confused.

"Pardon?"

"That stunt you pulled with the green head out there." Sayu blinked and suddenly realized she had given him an indirect order out there.

"Ah, sorry."

"Mr. Ryu." Law stated and Ryu took that as a cue to wrap his chains around Kai and hold him in place. Law placed his blade at Kai's neck. "Anything you want to say to this gentleman before his end?" Ryu glared harshly at Kai.

"You sick fuck...how could you get a sick sense of enjoyment from killing all those people? And then desecrate their bodies for your own purpose?! Are you that cruel of a man?!" Kai spat out blood as the chains got tighter and tighter, crushing him slowly. "We are cooks dammit! We cook to feed others who can't make for themselves! You ruin that image with your sick twisted plots! I...I couldn't take you down before...but now...I see you're not even worth death by my hands..." Ryu clenched his fist. "I'll just let my captain take care of you. A cook shouldn't stain his hands with blood...I'm done here, Captain." Law nodded.

"Well Mr. Kai, it seems you can die quickly now. Anything you want to say?" Law calmly asked his captive.

"YOU'RE ALL GONNA DIE! I'LL KILL-" Law had sliced the man's head clean off, spraying blood all over himself. Kai's body fell to the floor with his head rolling away and near Sayu's feet.

"Heh heh heh...look at that...he's just a head...man that was fun..." Law fiercely glared at Sayu.

"I said don't talk Ms. Mechanic. The lack of blood is making you stupider than usual. Mr. Ryu, if you wouldn't mind carrying the first mate back to the sub?" Ryu snapped out of his trance of glaring at Kai's dead body.

"Uh, right." Law looked out a window and looked at the sun.

"All before sunset. Excellent, this was a great day. Let's go, you two." Law headed out in front with confident stride as usual. Ryu gently lifted up Sayu in his arms.

"Don't worry shrimp. When we get back I'll make you the best lunch you've ever had." Sayu smiled painfully.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Law glanced back at the two.

"Hurry up Mr. Ryu. I hope to get back before marines come."

"Right, right."

* * *

At the Heart Pirate sub, Bepo, Shachi and Penguin were awaiting their Captain and first mate. It was nearly sunset and they still hadn't comeback.

"Man, it's boring without Sayu-chan here..." Shachi complained.

"Uh...I wish we could go to a bar. But without the Captain being here...sigh..." Penguin glanced over to Bepo who was looking over some maps. "Bepo, do you drink?" Penguin asked genuinely curious. Bepo looked at them like they were crazy.

"No." Both boys sighed. Just then the hatch opened to reveal Law covered in blood and Sayu being carried in a stranger's arms passed out.

"Sayu-chan! What happened, Captain?!" All three rushed over.

"Just a little fun. Prep the med bay, will you? And try not to mess it up this time. Get Ms. Mechanic hooked up and I'll be there momentarily. Just the way I taught you two, alright?" Penguin and Shachi nodded. "Mr. Ryu if you could give Ms. Mechanic to Penguin and follow Bepo; the bear; to the barracks and shower room. I need to change my shirt. Get to it men."

"Yes sir!" Law know's Sayu's injuries are critical but it's kind of her punishment for giving him and order. Indirect or not. Sure, he's a little forgiving but not by much. "Oh, and Mr. Ryu..." Ryu looked back just before leaving. "Welcome to the Heart Pirates." Ryu chuckled and nodded. Law headed off towards his room. A little part of him was proud of his mechanic though. When Law passed the green head's body and saw the bullet hole through his skull, a disturbing sense of pleasure shot through his body. His first mate may be a child, annoying, over energetic, possible ADHD, and a little mental...but...he had to admit. She was no joke when it came to serving him. Her loyalty and strength was his and his alone. Law couldn't be anymore happy. But now it was time to take care of his mechanic.


	8. Some Chill Time

**Trinity Sayu**

When Sayu awoke, it was in the med bay on the sub. Sitting up, she stopped short with a sharp pain in her chest. "Agh..." Sayu saw the bandages around her chest. She gasped silently as a blush rose on her face.

"I'm not even going to ask what just came to your mind, Ms. Mechanic." Law glanced at her from his desk where he was reading.

"Law! Ow!" Sayu clutched her chest, but even the pain didn't stop her perverse mind from creating images. "Law, you-you-you...you saw, didn't you?!"

"I would recommend you stay still Ms. Mechanic. You suffered from cardiac arrest and a collapsed lung. It was a time taking operation, so don't ruin my work...besides...there wasn't much to look at. You haven't even hit pub-"

"Shut up!" Law glared at her. "I-I mean...I get it Law." He relaxed.

"I'm a bit disappointed in you, Ms. Mechanic. You should've killed that man without such severe injuries. I guess I expected too much of my first mate." Law had a mental smirk going on as he looked over her chart.

"Law! I'm sorry! It just means...I need more training. I'm really sorry...I'll do better next time...I promise. I really do..." Law's smirk grew if possible.

"Good, that's just what I want to hear. Now...since you're up after your extensive sleep, food is first on your list. You've been asleep for four days, we're nearly to the Reverse mountain now." Sayu gasped.

"Four days?!" Sayu suddenly felt extremely nauseous. "Here come the withdrawal symptoms...earlier than expected..." Sayu expelled all over the floor next to the bed.

"You were serious?" Law covered his nose as he called for Penguin to clean up the mess. Sayu's head swam.

"Dead serious...ulp...here comes round two..."

* * *

 **Trafalgar Law**

In the mess hall, it was nearing lunch time. And the newly appointed cook of the Heart Pirates, Ryu was getting ready to make lunch. The Captain of the sub had entered the mess hall looking for said cook.

"Need something, Captain?" Law smirked lazily.

"Ms. Mechanic has awoken and I need anti-nausea foods. What do you recommend?" Of course, Law knew what kinds of food to give her, he was just testing his new cook. Though Law will admit, all the meals Ryu had made so far were excellent.

"Nausea, huh? Chilled foods sometimes work better than hot. I'd say a herb cucumber salad, some salty pretzels and a little bit of ginger limeade. Seems light enough, how's that for now?"

"Very well, bring it to the med bay when it's ready." Ryu grinned.

"That shrimp being lazy, Captain? Why is she vomiting anyway?" Law sighed.

"Withdrawals." Ryu stared at him with a stupid expression.

"She's...a druggie?" Law smirked evilly.

"You could say that."

* * *

 **Trinity Sayu**

Sayu was cramped. She's not good with sitting still in one place for long. She was always working on something. Law had left a while ago after Penguin cleaned up her vomit. Poor guy...but it was the withdrawal symptoms.

"Hey." Sayu looked towards the door and saw Ryu come in.

"Ryu!" Ryu had a small smirk on his face as he came in carrying a tray.

"What's up, shrimp?" Sayu had resigned herself to his dreaded term of affection and accepted it.

"Just antsy. Is that for me?" Sayu's mouth drooled.

"Yep, so sit up." Ryu sat down in a chair next to Sayu as she sat up adn placed the tray on her lap.

"It looks so good! Thanks so much, Ryu!" Sayu dug in immediately and tried her first bite of the salad and suddenly froze. Ryu stared at her.

"What is it?" Sayu's eyes sparkled as an air of pink surrounded her. So this is what Haruhi felt like eating good food.

"CUTE!" Penguin, Shachi, and Bepo were spying from the door way, but when they saw Sayu's adorable expression, they couldn't help but barge in. Shachi got on one side of her bed and Penguin took the other side and they both nuzzled Sayu's cheeks. "You're so cute, Sayu-chan!" Sayu smiled cheekily with her mouth full.

"You guys are so weird." She said. Bepo and Ryu just smiled at Sayu. She was truly adorable.

* * *

 **Trafalgar Law**

Outside the med bay, Law leaned against the wall with his eyes closed just listening to his crew. His mechanic is utterly adorable as usual. His two perverted engineers as attracted to her like moths to a flame. His navigator bear is watching over her like a mother with its cub and his new appointed cook enjoys teasing her like an older brother. A confident smile made it's way to his face. His little pirate family was growing. Cora-san...would Cora-san be proud of him? This is only the beginning though...he could ponder on that another time.

* * *

 **Trinity Sayu**

"That was super super good, Ryu. You really are a five star chef." Ryu shrugged.

"I don't lie when it comes to my food." Sayu chuckled.

"I can see that."

"Hey, Sayu-chan?" Sayu looked over at Shachi.

"Yes?" Shachi and Penguin looked a little nervous. "What is it guys?"

"They broke the engine." Bepo said nonchalantly.

"Shut up, Bepo!" Penguin and Shachi shouted.

"I'm sorry." Bepo got gloomy and Sayu stared at the three.

"We're moving right?" Everyone nodded. "Then it's not broken. Simple logic, cool right?" Sayu grinned brightly and everyone deadpanned.

"Uh, but Sayu-chan, it's been making this strange sound lately." Penguin mentioned. Sayu concentrated and listened to the sound of the sub. Indeed...this irritating, jerking slash snapping noise. She opened her eyes and stared at the two idiots.

"You guys fucked up, didn't you?" They both looked sad.

"We're sorry..." Sayu waved her hands.

"It's alright, but does Law know?" They shuffled their feet.

"No..." Sayu glared at them.

"Guys, you shouldn't hide stuff from Law. Something important like the engine does need to be known about. What if something really bad happened? You don't hide important things from the Captain, and myself if need be. It's not right. We're a family, guys. If there's a problem we tell someone, okay? I like to give warnings, but Law isn't so forgiving. He'll find out eventually."

"Indeed I will Ms. Mechanic."

"Captain!" Shachi and Penguin stood up straighter. Law walked in glaring at the two. "Don't hide things from me. I will find out and when I do, I'm not above torture for lying." The engineers gulped. "This was your only warning."

"Yes, Captain!" They both scurried out, tripping over each other. Ryu chuckled.

"Hey Ryu, what's this drink? It's really good." Sayu asked.

"Ginger limeade." Sayu grinned.

"I love it. Want to try some, Bepo?" Law watched the exchange quietly. Bepo sniffed the drink and then cautiously took a sip. "Good right?"

"Very." Bepo handed her drink back.

"Bepo, how far are we from Reverse Mountain?" Law asked.

"A few hours, Captain." Law nodded.

"Ms. Mechanic, if you're up to it, would you take a look at the engine? It'd be a shame if we were sitting ducks." Sayu nodded absently, scratching her arms.

"I-I'm getting hives...I need...internet...Jashin-sama...please..." Law shook his head.

"Ms. Mechanic." Sayu glanced at Law and saw him pull out her laptop from his desk. "Bepo, Ryu, you two can leave."

"Welp, I'll catch you later, shrimp." Ryu ruffled her hair.

"Take it easy, Sayu." Bepo said. Sayu waved them off. Law locked the door behind them and then made his way to Sayu.

"Move over." Sayu quirked and eyebrow but moved over nonetheless. Law sat down next to her and handed her the laptop.

"Ah, thanks. I wonder what it was doing in your desk here, but frankly I don't care because I trust you." Law got comfortable as he watched his mechanic play with her machine. "You wanna know the password? I'll teach you how to use mine. It's custom built. Password is 'LawxLuffy'."

"Is that some reference to me?" Sayu avoided eye contact nervously.

"Noooooo...not at all..." Law glared at her.

"You're a terrible liar." She laughed.

"Uh, I'll tell you later...you're not ready for fangirl fantasies."

"Right...I don't think I want to know." Sayu giggled as her laptop came alive. "Who's that?" Law pointed to her screen savor.

"Why that my best friend...is the greatest brother in the whole universe, even if he did kill his whole clan. He's a mass murderer, a sexy god, and a powerful ninja...he's Itachi Uchiha! I wish he'd be my big brother. I'd glomp him every time I see him." Sayu stared at the Itachi screen savor. "Yep, but I have a family now. And I love my family, I mean you guys aren't as cool as Itachi yet but still awesome." She smiled at Law when suddenly her laptop made a beep sound. "Hm? No fucking way! Internet! Law, there's internet here! Jashin-sama has forsaken me!" Law stared at her blankly. This 'internet' must be a big deal. "This is why my religion is Jashinism. Because Jashin-sama gives me whatever the hell I want. I now have internet. My life is complete." Sayu paused in her excitement and glanced wearily at Law.

"What is it?"

"I can't watch the One Piece episodees with you here..." Law frowned.

"Why?"

"Because the current arc is about you kind of. You play a big role in all of it so I can't let you see it." Law stared at her and then asked a simple question that he fairly knew she knew the answer to.

"Do you know my full name?" Sayu answered without hesitation.

"Yes." Sayu pulled up a page.

"Maybe I should just kill you now." Law said calmly and Sayu giggled.

"You won't though. Not because my father is Red Haired Shanks, but only because I'm your best friend!" Law stared at her and then leaned back against the bed and closed his eyes. "Are you tired?"

"No, just taking a few moments to myself. I need you to look at the engine soon Ms. Mechanic, so we don't run into trouble." Sayu sighed and closed her laptop. For Law...even anime can wait for a while.

* * *

Sayu was currently in the engine room with her tool box and working on the engine. "Tch..." Sayu rubbed her chest lightly. "Gotta take it easy."

'Daddy is cal-' Sayu picked up her phone and put it on speaker.

"Hey daddy." The sound of Sayu's tools clinking could be heard over the phone.

"Ello baby doll. And hows my darling daughter doing?" Shanks questioned his cherished daughter.

"Eh, recovering from our last major battle. My opponent was some jashin damn tai chi fighter or something. He could hit major organs from the outside and it was a pain. Law said I went into cardiac arrest. Ah, but we've got a real cook on the sub now."

"WHAT?! Is that idiot boy not taking care of you, muffin? Benn, turn the ship around!" Sayu dropped her grip on her screwdriver and it ended up hitting her in the head.

"FUCK! Idiot father! You're making me mess up!" Sayu rubbed her forehead.

"I'm sorry pumpkin...are you alright?' Shanks asked gently.

"Dad, you gotta stop saying meanie stuff about Law. I know you don't like him but he's my Captain and best friend. I've never had a best friend, daddy. The kids in the neighborhood always stayed away from me. Maybe it was because of my hair..." Sayu lightly touched her red knotted, spiky, greasy hair. "I've never cut it you know...Mom always loved my hair, so I promised I'd never cut it when she passed."

"Red was her favorite color." Sayu smiled lightly.

"Yeah, anyway...what I'm trying to say is keep your opinions to yourself daddy. If you keep saying mean things about Law, I'll end up hating you."

"No! Cupcake, don't hate daddy! I couldn't bear it!" Sayu chuckled evilly.

"Then don't be an ass. I gotta go dad, got work to finish."

"Okay sweet pea, daddy loves you!" Sayu grinned.

"Love you too, daddy!"

* * *

 **Trafalgar Law**

Law was in his room on his bed, looking through his mechanic's laptop as she called it. He got the gist of it. Right now he was looking through images. Though, some of the pictures required a password so he'll ask her later. The images he could see were of different people. He recognized some of them as that Itachi fellow. Then there were a lot of some blonde haired kid with whiskers. What Law found disturbing was there were some of the blonde haired kid and a raven haired kid in...very compromising positions. Though they looked to enjoy it. But who is Law to judge on a man's sexuality. _Oh...hold on, what's this?_ Law clicked on an image of what seemed to be a toddler Sayu and some older version of her. This Sayu had messy pigtails and had a toy wrench in her hand. The woman was beautiful even in Law's standards...she was gorgeous. The woman looked exactly like Sayu except her hair. Her hair seemed to be a rich coal black, long and with a certain shine to it. She had her arms wrapped securely around little Sayu and both were wearing that stupid grin that his mechanic wears all the damn time. Must be her mother is his conclusion.

"Law, where are you?" Sayu's voice could be heard outside his door.

"She's so loud..." Law clicked the red x and closed the device, settling it on his bed. He moved to his door and opened it up. "What is it, Ms. Mechanic?" He caught her just as she was about to turn the corner. She popped a grin on and skipped towards him.

"Engine is all good. One of the morons dropped some food in it and it got stuck in some of the gears. I got it all out and cleaned them while I was at it. Also...this is completely out of the blue...but...um, you're not afraid of me, are you?" Law looked at her strangely.

"No, if anything, you should be the one afraid of me, Ms. Mechanic. But your brain doesn't work at its max capacity, so I doubt you know what fear is." Now it was Sayu's turn to look at Law strangely.

"Silly Law, I can't be afraid of my best friend. You may be the 'Surgeon of Death' to others, but to me you're Trafalgar Law, my Captain and friend...hey...why do you always make jokes on my brain?! I'm pretty damn smart!" Law smirked.

"Well, anyone else would-" CRASH!

"WAH!" The submarine suddenly got jolted to the left and Sayu being...well...Sayu, fell. "Ow!" Bonking her head into the wall, she was dazed. Law had a firm grip on a side bar railing and was safely upright. "Law, why are there two of you?" Sayu questioned.

"I'd worry about brain damage, but I don't think your brain could get any worse..." Sayu frowned.

"You're being mean again...we should go see what that was."

"Agreed." Law made his way to the navigation control room.

"OW!" Sayu crashed into another wall.

* * *

"What's the status?" Law questioned Bepo as he walked in with Sayu.

"Uh...well...it seems to be-"

"OH HOLY MOTHER OF JASHIN! IS THAT THE KRAKEN?!" Sayu shouted while pointing a shaking finger at the front window. But indeed, a giant octopus head was latched onto the front of the sub. A whistle was heard.

"Damn, I feel like making sushi out of that bastard. Can we catch it, Captain?" Ryu smirked as he walked in, chains clinking in his coat.

"What are you saying, Ryu?!" Shachi stared at Ryu shocked.

"Yeah, man! Do you see the size of that thing?! It's twice the size of the sub! That's saying something!" Penguin screamed. "Look at Sayu-chan! She's evaporating from shock!" Penguin pointed to Sayu who was slowly melting in a puddle from the shock. Law stared at this red overly giant octopus that was on his submarine.

"Why is it so big? I would love to dissect it..." Law said aloud.

"What should we do, Captain?" Bepo stared at Law. Law tapped his shoulder with the hilt of his nodachi.

"Ryu, Shachi, Penguin, you're going diving."

"WHAT?!"


	9. Octopus City

**Trinity Sayu**

"Okay, so you're good for about three hours of oxygen. If we had a scientist, we'd probably have more in the tanks, but that isn't my area of expertise."

"It'll be enough." Law said as he watch Ryu, Shachi, and Penguin gear up.

"Here are your mics. We'll be able to communicate with you from the navigation room." Sayu muttered while fixing Penguin's suit. "Ryu, a mini camera is attached to your suit only, so we'll be watching as well. Also, under water, humans are naturally slower because of water pressure. So if you run into any fishmen, it's been nice knowing you."

"Sayu-channnn..." Shachi and Penguin groaned and Sayu giggled.

"I'm just joking. If you do run into trouble...well..." Sayu glanced nervously to the side avoiding eye contact.

"You weren't joking!"

"So, Captain what are we doing?" Ryu asked.

"Your goal is to investigate that octopus." Law stated.

"Are we looking for anything?"

"Just to figure out why it's so big and a way to get it off my sub."

"If I can catch it, can I make sushi?" Law chuckled.

"By all means, Mr. Ryu."

"Awesome."

"Um, why don't we just use the cannons?" Penguin asked nervously.

"Penguin, that thing is on the freaking sub, stuck on like tape! A close range shot like that would probably kill the thing and us too! That was stupid of you to ask." Sayu glared and Penguin winced from the look.

"Sorry, Sayu-chan." Sayu got sparkles in her eyes as she saw how cute Penguin is when apologizing. She glomped him and coddled him.

"Cute..." Penguin blushed and Sayu smiled.

"Ms. Mechanic." Law called, snapping Sayu out of her trance.

"Uh, right. Sorry." Sayu moved and pressed a big red button on the wall. The bottom floor opened up to reveal clear blue sea ocean water. "Remember guys, three hours."

"Thanks Sayu-chan." Shachi said.

"No problem. Well, good luck." And with that, Ryu, Shachi, and Penguin dove into the ocean.

"Let's get back to Bepo." Law said leaving. Sayu closed the floor and followed after her beloved Captain.

"Right!"

* * *

 **Ryu**

Ryu, Shachi and Penguin were swimming towards the front of the sub.

"So what do you guys think we should do?" Shachi asked.

"Well, I want to catch that thing and grill it. You two are going to help me." Ryu was listing dishes he could make in his head.

"Still think you're crazy to try and catch that." Penguin muttered.

"Hey, we have to get rid of it somehow. What better way than to cook it, right?" Ryu smirked.

"You're impossible..." Penguin turned his head to see a giant tentacle come straight at him. "Woah!"

"Penguin!" Shachi shouted and watched in horror as the tentacle wrapped around Penguin's waist and squeezed.

"Agh! That hurrrrrts!" Penguin pulled frantically at the tentacle.

"No you don't!" Ryu swam around and wrapped the tentacle with one of the spare chains he bought. Getting a good grip on his chain, he pulled. "Shachi, come help!"

"Hold on!" Shachi grabbed hold with Ryu and pulled.

"Guys! Help!" Penguin shouted. "It's trying to eat me!"

"Shut up, Penguin! Pull harder, Shachi!"

"I'm trying, we're under water, remember?!"

* * *

 **Trinity Sayu**

"Woah..." Sayu mumbled while watching the underwater rumble on the big screen in the navigation room with Law and Bepo.

"I hope they'll be okay." Bepo said while munching on a fish stick.

"They'll be fine." Law took a sip of his coffee.

"What happens if they get eaten, Law?" Sayu asked.

"We'll just wait for the digestive system to kick in." Law said cheekily. "Or we get more crew members."

"...Captain?" Bepo looked at Law.

"Relax...everything will be fine."

* * *

 **Ryu**

Things were not fine on Ryu, Shachi and Penguin's end. They were in a tug of war with a giant octopus. And so far, the octopus was winning.

"No!" Penguin was yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Penguin, shut up!" Ryu could tell they were about to lose. "Shachi, don't lose grip no matter what!"

"Wait, what, why, what are you doing?!" Ryu released his grip on the chain and swam towards the sub. He pulled out one more chain and hooked it onto the sub railing, then tied it around his waist. Then he swam back towards Penguin.

"Penguin! Grab my hand!" Penguin reached out and grabbed hold of Ryu's hand just as the octopus yanked them all forward and towards it's mouth. They were all swallowed by the octopus.

* * *

 **Trafalgar Law**

The sub was pulled forward an inch by Ryu's chain link.

"They got swallowed!" Sayu yelled and Law rolled his eyes at the obvious statement. The screen showed them a red tunnel that the three were sucked into.

"I can see that, Ms. Mechanic." Law stated.

"What should we do, Captain?" Bepo asked wearily.

"We watch it play out." Law walked up to the screen and pressed a button. "Mr. Ryu, can you hear me?" There was static and then all sorts of yelling.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

"I HAVEN'T GOTTEN LAID IN MONTHS!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOUR MORONS! I CAN'T HEAR THE CAPTAIN! Fucking idiots they-" Suddenly everything got quiet.

"Woah, cool!" Sayu was looking at screen. On it, showed a city. "That's amazing."

* * *

 **Ryu**

Our three pirates who were currently sitting on a pile of bones, were staring at the massive city before them. A city inside an octopus...who would've thought.

"There's no water here..." Shachi said taking off his diving helmet.

"No, look, it's at the bottom." Penguin took his helmet off too and pointed to the water that was covering the floor.

"Captain, you seeing this?" Ryu asked.

"I am, now I see why that thing is so big. Excellent work guys. Next step, explore. See if you can find anything interesting."

"In other words, pillage the damn place! We're pirates for fucks sake!" Sayu's voice screech over the mic and Ryu chuckled.

"Roger. Shachi, Penguin, let's go." Ryu unlatched the chain around his waist and let it dangle in the air. Hopefully, it'll stay so they can climb out of this place when they're finished with whatever they find to do here.

"So what do you think this place is?" Penguin looked at all the simple buildings make out of some type of hard rock.

"Some underwater city. It's pretty cool that they could get it underwater, and even cooler, it's in an octopus."

"Pft, I've seen better." Shachi looked at Ryu.

"Come on, man. Let us have this. We never left anywhere than North Blue. This is all new to us."

"Seeing all this is pretty amazing to us." Penguin commented. "When the Captain let us be on his crew, we were excited. Especially to see new place like this one."

"I didn't ask for your life story." Ryu deadpanned.

"HAVE SOME COURTESY!"

"Guys, focus!" Sayu's voice rang in their ears.

"Don't yell like that, shrimp. You nearly blew my eardrum out."

"Ms. Mechanic is right though. Stay sharp everyone." Law mentioned.

"If you see any female polar bears, let me know please." Everyone chuckled at Bepo's comment.

"Will do, Bepo." Ryu said.

"Excuse me, miss!" Penguin stopped a passerby. "Can you tell us what this place is?' The woman smiled and Penguin nearly fainted.

"You people must've been swallowed by our octopus. Well, I've only been here for a few years but there's a story to this place. They say this creature has been around for a long time, maybe before man. Being around for that long can be lonely. So its said that one day the octopus was found stranded on shore when a group of nomads came across it. They pushed him back into the ocean, saving him from near death. In repayment, the octopus allowed the nomads to live inside it. And with a little brain power and hard work, you see what has been built to today. The octopus was never lonely again. But once in a while, he'll swallow people to add to his colony."

"But...how do you get food?" Shachi questioned.

"Oh, that's easy. The octopus sinks ships from time to time. And-"

"You get food from the ships, right?" Ryu said.

"Oh no, that food is for the octopus. You see, we eat the humans he swallows, but only the ones that don't want to join our city and then we use their bones to add onto our city." Everything got real quiet after that statement.

"You guys might want to calmly find your way back out." Law suggested. Shachi asked the next question for the woman.

"So ma'am, what you're saying is...you're cannibals?" The woman smiled proudly.

"Yes!" Penguin and Shachi gulped.

"How do we get out of here?" Penguin asked nervously. No tact used whatsoever.

"Oh, you don't." The woman grinned.

"Fuck that." Ryu swung a chain and swiftly wrapped it around the woman's neck and pulled. A snapping sound was hear and her body dropped to the floor.

"AHH!" Penguin and Shachi screamed like little girls. "You just killed her in cold blood!"

"She was going to eat us!"

"Murderer!"

"I saved our lives! Let's just get the hell out of here before more come! I don't want to stay in this cannibalistic city any longer..." Ryu suggested. "Got to hide this body first though."

"That was kind of inhumane, Ryu." Sayu mumbled over their mics.

"Shut up, shrimp. Alright, let's go back to the chain I have and see if we can't climb out by force."

"Actually, I still want to check out the city first. Doesn't it peak your interest?" Penguin pointed towards the city that they now knew was constructed from human bones.

"No way, what we're going to do is climb back up my chain and get the hell out of here." Ryu made his way back to the pile of bones and grabbed his chain. But not hearing any other movement behind him caused him to stop. Looking back, he saw the two morons already half way to the city. "Oi, morons! Wait!" Ryu chased after them.

* * *

"Well someone has to watch out for you two idiots." Ryu mumbled. The trio were walking around the city and frankly stuck out like sore thumbs with their diving suits. But Shachi and Penguin were adamant about seeing the city first before leaving.

"The girls here are pretty hot." Penguin said with a grin.

"Yeah, super cute." Shachi nodded and waved to a passing female. "They keep checking us out."

"You idiots, they're leering at you like food...literally. They want to eat us, or did you forget?" And suddenly the two engineers became sullen.

"Right. Sorry." Ryu scoffed.

"Idiots."

"Guys look!" Shachi pointed to a stall.

"Good eye, Shachi. Let's check it out." Penguin said and Ryu glanced over.

"What is-ack!" Ryu stared at the stall that had panties hanging out in the open, then he looked at the engineers in disgust. "That's lingerie you morons!"

"We know." They both had shit eating grins.

* * *

 **Trinity Sayu**

"Perverts, the both of them. Shouldn't we just call them back, Law? They've seen enough if you ask me." Sayu placed a card down.

"We'll call them in a few minutes. Think you can get that thing off my sub afterwards?" Law picked up a card.

"I think I have a harpoon somewhere." Sayu glared at her hand.

"How big?" Law had a confident smirk and his mechanic chuckled.

"Pretty big...two pair." Sayu showed her hand and Law grinned lazily.

"Straight." Law revealed his hand and Sayu groaned.

"Dammit!"

"Full house..." Sayu and Law looked at Bepo in shock as he showed his cards. Law chuckled as Sayu threw a hissy fit.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit! Shit! Fucking hell! I hate poker!"

"At least you didn't bet anything." Law mentioned.

"Ah...true. But...Bepo, tell me your secret! Did you sniff the cards or something?"

"No, just luck." Sayu glared at Bepo.

"Bullshit."

* * *

 **Ryu**

"Wow, this place is amazing. Wish we could've bought souvenirs, but they would just get wet." Shachi, Penguin, and Ryu were heading back to the chain to get out of the octopus. None of the octopus people thought to stop them, because...well...no one has ever escaped the octopus.

"I told you morons we should've left already. It's dinner time and I should be cooking right now." Ryu was grumbling. "Let's get out of this hell hole."

"Still wanna chop up the octopus?" Penguin questioned. Ryu scratched his head and looked away.

"Uh, even if they're cannibals, I don't kill innocents...maybe marines but not full on innocents."

"Good for you, man. Believe it or not we don't think Captain or Sayu-chan kill innocents either." Shachi said.

"Nope, just marines and other pirates." Sayu's voice came over. "But Law will torture people who get on his nerves, civilian or not."

"Correct." Law stated.

"Alright, let's just get back." They finally arrived back at their starting point. "Oi, shrimp...is their a way you can get the fist to open up it's mouth?"

"Pepper. Make it sneeze. That's the best I got." Ryu sighed heavily. Leave it to the shrimp to come up with something so typically stupid. "I'll go find some pepper!"

"Don't touch my kitchen!"

"I made that kitchen! Be right back!" Ryu let out a growl and swatted his fringe in exasperation.

"She doesn't know that pepper dissolves in water?" Bepo questioned.

"Ms. Mechanic is mechanical smart, not food smart. Just let her believe she's right. I love to see her defeated expression anyway." Law chuckled causing Ryu to grin.

"So what should we do, Captain?" Penguin asked.

"Start climbing. Bepo, when Ms. Mechanic get's back, tell her to meet me on the diving floor."

"Right Captain." Law left the room and Bepo monitored the screen.

* * *

 **Trinity Sayu**

"I've got the pep-where's Law?" Sayu looked around.

"Sayu-chan...that will dissolve before it even touches the octopus." Shachi said.

"Wha?!"

"Sayu, the Captain is waiting for you in the diving room."

"Law? I'm coming, best friend!" Sayu ran out.

* * *

 **Trafalgar Law**

"What you're going to do is take this muscle relaxant and inject it into the octopus with your harpoon. It's potent enough to work in a matter of minutes. It should detach off the ship and open it's mouth allowing the three idiots to be pulled out. Of course, water will be rushing in it's mouth, but it's not our problem what happens to the cannibal tribe." Law handed over the toxin to Sayu who was dressed in a diving suit.

"I'm sure they'll be fine, they live in an octopus after all." Sayu said nonchalantly. She covered the tip of her harpoon with the relaxant. "Will it be fine under water? The relaxant I mean." Law shook his head.

"Nope. That's why you have to be quick and get it done with." Sayu nodded and put her helmet on.

"Wish me luck." Sayu gave a wave and dived into the water.

* * *

 **Trinity Sayu**

In reality, Sayu was a normal swimmer. Not bad, but not good either. She was able to get the under half of the sub done by repeatedly diving int he water and moving very slowly. So in short she was an okay swimmer. However, this would be the first time she would fire underwater. Water pressure would also be the enemy, though this should be fairly easy. It's not a moving target.

"Ms. Mechanic, the base between the tentacles and head should be a good spot for the relaxant. Mr. Ryu, you and the other two hold on tight to your chain, water will be rushing all around you a few minutes." Law's voice resounded.

"Okay Law." Sayu stopped swimming and moved the harpoon to over her shoulder. Sayu thought that if she ever get in a fight with Baby 5, she'd definitely win...of course it was just a random thought. Sayu took up arms and aimed for the base of the neck. "Here we go!" Sayu pulled back her lever and the coated harpoon spear launched straight into the octopus's neck. "Yes! Guys, brace yourself, okay?!"

"Okay, Sayu-chan!" Sayu waited and watched for a few minutes and then suddenly the octopus's tentacles starting detaching one by one and it started to sink itself lower, when it suddenly just popped off and with it's mouth opening wide. Sayu could see Ryu, Shachi, and Penguin hanging onto the chain that was attached to the sub. Water pounded around them as they held on tightly. The octopus was sinking to the bottom of the ocean and Sayu waved to her friends. "Hey, Sayu-chan!" Penguin shouted and Sayu winced but grinned.

"How were the suits, guys? Were they efficient enough?"

"They were great Sayu-chan. No problem whatsoever." Shachi said causing Sayu to smile brightly. It was always great to have test subjects without them knowing.

"That's good. Well, I'll see you guys back in the sub."

* * *

 **Trafalgar Law**

"OW!" Sayu had clutched her head after Ryu knocked her a good one on her head. "What the hell, Ryu?!" Ryu scoffed.

"That was for the pepper comment."

"Now hold on just a-" Law ignored them and turned to his engineers.

"So how was it?" Shachi and Penguin looked at each other.

"What exactly, Captain?" Law chuckled slightly.

"The getting eaten part." They shivered violently.

"FUCK YOU! I'm going to my room! Meanie head!" Sayu screamed at the cook and he was smirking evilly.

"You know you love me, shrimp." Sayu glared hard at him.

"Just knock on my door when we're near Reverse mountain! Until then leave me alone...I'm going to watch some anime." She stomped off and Law watched her go then turned to his cook.

"What did you say to her?" Ryu chuckled.

"Told her she was madly in love with me, that's why we always bicker. She blew up, and got all defensive. It was pretty funny." Law smirked but then stared at Ryu.

"Don't tease her too much, Mr. Ryu. After all...that's my job."


	10. Love Blossomed

**Trinity Sayu**

Sayu was exhausted. The pain in her chest is light, but still there from the cool cats place. So...she was just tired. Yes, basically at times like this...she needed to do the most important thing to her. Yes, this is it. She needed to...watch an anime. And on a side note, she's in the mood for vampires. Black Blood Brothers it is then.

"Ah Jiro...you're so freaking hot. Lord Zelman too..." Sayu was three hours into an anime trance since the thing with the octopus. Nobody seemed to need her so she was in the zone. Drool was leaking out of her mouth as she stared at her tv. Currently daydreaming what it would be like to be Zelman's wife. ' _The man is sex on legs...man I'm a pervert._ ' Sayu smiled eagerly.

"Sayu?" Bepo's voice sounded from outside her door. Sayu's drool bubble popped and she closed her laptop then shut off the tv.

"Hai?"

"Reverse mountain is in sight." Sayu smirked and got up from her bed.

"You should've told me sooner, Bepo."

"I'm sorry." Sayu giggled at Bepo's voice and opened her door.

"Just kidding. Let's go!" Sayu ruffled out her skirt and shifted her tool and gun belt. She moved ahead of Bepo and he followed her. "Is Law in the control room?"

"Yes. We're just waiting on you." Sayu sweat dropped.

"Why was I the last to know? Let's hurry."

* * *

 **Trafalgar Law**

"Captain, here's the tea you wanted." Ryu handed Law his tea...straight black. Just as he liked it.

"Thank you." In the navigation room was Law, Shachi, Penguin and Ryu. Only ones not present were Bepo and Sayu. Though Bepo was sent to find the missing first mate.

"Are we going to go over the mountain or what, Captain?" Shachi asked.

"We're waiting on Ms. Mechanic. She'll have the best knowledge on how we should proceed." Considering she knows everything about this world. It was close to midnight and everyone was tired. But this was the last hurdle of the day and everyone could then call it a night. With the exception of a certain first mate who had watch duty tonight.

"I'm here!" Speak of the devil as they say. "Sorry I'm late. I was getting my fill of Zelman and Jiro and boy was it worth it." Everyone stared at Sayu. Who the hell were Zelman and Jiro? "Ah sorry..." Sayu looked away embarrassed a little.

"Alright, Bepo take the wheel. Ms. Mechanic, how should we go about this?" Sayu and Bepo moved to the front.

"Captain, the current is pulling us in." Bepo mentioned as the sub was starting to go forward at an alarming rate.

"That's to be expected. The current to Reverse mountain pulls up and over the mountain. Many pirates have died before making it." Law stated calmly.

"Are we gonna be okay?" Shachi asked nervously and Sayu laughed loudly.

"Of course we will! I built this sub!" She stated proudly. That made Shachi and Penguin sigh with relief. "And if not, we had a good run."

"CAN'T YOU BE POSITIVE WITHOUT RUINING IT?!"

"Oi, chill you two. Shit happens you know. Anyway, we need to ride the current so raise the sub, Bepo."

"Roger." The sub rises slowly to the top.

"Open the sails!" Bepo pressed a button and out popped the sails. Rain, harsh wind, and thunder racked the sub hard. "We have to ride the stream up! We're gonna make this quick and painless...hopefully." Sayu moved next to Bepo and moved her hand to a big green button. "Everyone, hold on to something! For the first time, we're using the high speed jet engines!" Everyone's eyes went wide. They started to scramble, except for Law who sat calmly in his chair.

"Sayu-chan! Wa-"

"Hold on, shri-"

"Not ready, Sa-"

"HERE WE GO!" Sayu slammed her hand on the big green button. Outside the sub on the back, two cannon like guns popped out and a red light shown. Growing brighter and brighter till it exploded into two red streaks as the sub was shot forward onto the stream of Reverse mountain. Back on the inside, Law had a vice like grip on the navigation panel and drank his tea with his other hand. Bepo had a good grip on the wheel so he was okay too. The other four idiots however...they were slammed up against the back wall. Shachi and Penguin had swirls in their eyes. Ryu was up against the wall with Sayu on his chest and she was delirious.

"Captain, I see something!" Bepo shouted over the noise.

"What is it, Bepo?!" Law questioned. It was completely dark so it was a wonder anybody could see. But Bepo was kind of an animal. And animals were suppose to be able to see really well.

"I believe it to be...the Grand Line, sir!" At that moment a harsh wind rocked the whole sub. The four in the back face planted onto the floor. Sayu's head was spinning as she mumbled her next words.

"No giant...w-whale?" Bepo caught her small mumble.

"Um, no Sayu-chan. No giant whale." Sayu shot up and trampled on top of the people under her to get to the panel.

"What the fuck?!"

"Ow!"

"Sayu-chan that hurts!"

"Sorry!" Suddenly the sub started descending at an incredible speed. "The jet speed engines are done! We're gonna hit the water hard!" Gravity was forcing everything to rise. Yet Law was as cool as a cucumber. He had absolute faith in his submarine. Everyone else was screaming their balls off. And finally...the sub crashed into the water. Law's tea jumped but landed perfectly back in his cup...like a badass. "Ryu...get the hell off me..." Sayu muttered with her face in the floor.

"Oh shit, sorry shrimp." Ryu got off of Sayu's back and she groaned. All was quiet while everyone shook the dizziness out of their systems.

"Bepo, drop the sails and stop us. We're stopping for the night." Law stood up and grabbed his nodachi. "Who's on watch for tonight?" Sayu groaned a muffled sound from the floor.

"Looks like Sayu-chan." Shachi commented.

"Right then. Don't let us down, Ms. Mechanic." Law left the navigation room.

"We're gonna sleep too...night Say-chan." Penguin and Shachi left next. Sayu sat up and rubbed her back.

"Jashin, Ryu. You're heavy as fuck." Ryu scoffed.

"Shut up, shrimp." Ryu left next.

"Are you all set, Sayu?" Bepo asked as he rubbed his tired eyes with his paw. Sayu chuckled at how cute Bepo looked.

"Yep, you can go, Bepo. Sleep well." Sayu waved goodnight to Bepo as he left.

* * *

 **Trinity Sayu**

It was around four am. Sayu was on her laptop just browsing, when she had one of her so called...brilliant ideas. Which was really something she wanted to do, but would undoubtedly make Law upset with her. Then again, she really wanted to do this. And there would be no way Law could drag her back until she came back. Yes...this plan is perfect...until she comes back and gets scolded. It's decided then! Leaving a note in the navigation room, Sayu had left to the floor with the special three vehicles. Sayu had activated the mini airplane and took to the skies. Besides, Law wakes up in an hour and sub will be fine without her for just an hour.

* * *

 **Trafalgar Law**

Now, it was around five am when Law walked into the navigation room to send his first mate away. But instead of finding his first mate, all he found was a note. " _Went out for breakfast. Will be back soon. -Sayu._ " Law crumpled the note and sighed. She knows we can't move until she get's back. "I'm going to kill her when she get's back..."

* * *

 **Trinity Sayu**

Over the skies of the East Blue is a device no had seen before...although a certain red haired yonko might recognize it. That machine is a miniature airplane and in it is Trinity Sayu. Why is she in East Blue? Simple. She wanted to go to the Baratie before they really hit the Grand Line. And she was hoping to meet one of the man candies of One Piece. Yep, Black Leg Sanji. Although if he's working at the Baratie, then he's not a Straw hat yet, therefore, not Black Leg yet. Sayu is hoping to catch a little bit of Sanji's attention but it'll be difficult. Because let's face it...Sayu is as flat as a board. Although Law said she should bloom in the next coming year. Not only is she flat, but she's as short as a stick. She's five foot straight and he's like freaking 5'9, grows to 5'11 later on. So, she's trying to go for extremely cute. She even dabbed on a little makeup. Looking down below, Sayu caught sight of the Baratie. She squealed and started to lower the water ski landing gear. This was it...she hopes Sanji is here.

Early in the morning, the workers of the Baratie were getting ready to open. They still had two hours before they open up. Most of the workers curiosity was peaked when a strange machine landed beside the restaurant. They were wary, they had never seen a contraption like it before. Most of them were a bit stunned when the top opened and a small girl was climbing out.

"Hi!" Sayu waved excitedly to the staff of the Baratie. She climbed out of the cockpit and landed on the deck. She patted her skirt and brushed it off. One of the cooks stepped forward.

"Um, ma'am, we're not open yet. You can come back in two hours." Sayu's face broke. She tried to put on her most helpless, cute look.

"T-Two hours?! But you see, as soon as I eat, I'll leave! I promise! I can't wait two hours because I have to get back as soon as possible! Please..." She had tears glistening. Some of the cooks were beginning to break. But, Patty soon stepped up with an angered face.

"No can do little girl, now scram." A tick mark appeared on Sayu's head at the little girl remark but she ignored it.

"Please! I just-"

"Oi oi, you shitty bastards. You're suppose to be inside cleaning, what-" All chatter had stopped at that moment. Sayu stared at the cook that just walked through the door. She started blushing like crazy, her face turning as red as her hair. That's saying something.

* * *

 **Sanji**

Sanji's cigarette dropped from his mouth. She...was so damn cute. This must be...that type of innocence. Such purity, he hasn't seen in a long time. But wait...are those...tears? "Which one of you shitheads made this lady cry?!" She panicked and furiously wiped her eyes.

"Um, no! I was just-it's-um-...you're Sanji, right?!" Sanji was generally surprised that she knew his name. Not only that, her voice...so sweet. He pulled out a new cigarette and lit it up. The remaining cooks looked between their second head chef and this mysterious girl.

"I am, and what's your name?" Sanji walked up to stand directly in front of her. She bit her lip, looked down, then looked back up at Sanji with determination shining in her eyes.

"My name is Trinity Sayu, first mate and mechanic of the Heart Pirates! My crew is already on the Grand Line, but I came back...because I wanted to taste your cooking! I don't have much time because my Captain is an impatient man, and I'll most likely get scolded when I get back. But I really want to try your cooking. So please." Sayu begged with a cute look that caused Sanji to look away with a light blush. He took a drag off his cigarette and turned around.

"Come on in." Sayu smiled but then Patty turned on Sanji.

"Now hold on San-"

"I'll pay double." Sayu interrupted.

"Come on in, you filthy rich pirate!" Patty held the door for her himself.

* * *

 **Trinity Sayu**

"So how did you hear about me?" Sanji place a seafood omelet in front of Sayu. It looked absolutely divine...and sparkly. The cooks were gathered in the kitchen trying to peak. It was the first time Sanji didn't go coo coo crazy worshiper over a lady. He was actually...playing it cool.

"Oh...well, in the last town we visited before the grand line, I overheard rave reviews over a floating restaurant. One of the girls mentioned a womanizer chef by the name of Sanji." Sayu smiled up at him. Sanji chuckled and took the other only chair at her table.

"Guilty." Sayu smirked.

"And they also said the food you make is divine. I have to see if you can match up to Ryu."

"Ryu?"

"Oh, he's the cook on my crew. Five star if I do say so."

"Really?" Sayu nodded proudly.

"He doesn't look like a chef at all, his food always looks gorgeous and taste excellent though." She took up a fork and went for a bite. Sanji watcher her patiently. He would never rush a lady to eat his food. Sayu took her first bite. In the middle of chewing, Sayu's mind went black. This was...heavenly. This wasn't Haruhi with fancy rich people food, no...this was Haruhi with fancy tuna! "Amazing!"

"Damn good, right?" Sanji gave her a friendly smirk.

"Totally! Oh my jashin, you could give a few pointers to Ryu. Though he's really good." Sayu continued to eat her godly omelet.

"So, pirate, huh?" He asked.

"Mmhm. My Captain and I recently got our first bounties. They named me the Crimson Bullet. I guess after my hair and weapons. I use guns in combat." Sanji stared at the small lady in front of him. His heart's beating twice as fast and it feels like it'll pop out of his chest soon. But he's still as cool as a cucumber. Though he was actually a little nervous, like-wait. Crimson Bullet?

"I've seen your wanted poster." Sayu perked up.

"Really?! I wonder if my papa has seen it? It looks pretty cool, right?" Her childlike attitude makes Sanji want to melt. Not that he's a pedophile, no! It's just...all he can say is...he likes her...a lot.

"It looks gorgeous for a young lady such as yourself." Ah, there's the Sanji fan girls love.

"You say things my papa would say."

"Your papa must be a wise man then." Sayu chuckled.

"I wouldn't say wise so much as he's just really funny." Sayu took the last bite of her food. "Oh man, Sanji. No one lied when they said your food is good. I might just have to kidnap you."

"I aim to please."

"And I'm very pleased. Thank you very much." Sayu was about to lay out the beli for her meal when Sanji's hand stopped hers.

"On the house for gracing me with your beauty today." Sayu turned into a stuttering mess.

"Oh. I-I couldn't! I'd promise I'd pay double as well for all the trouble! R-Really, it's...uh...I should-" Sanji cut her off with a squeeze of her hand.

"Please." Sanji used his ladies charm and Sayu's hp fell to zero with that last attack.

"Um...okay. If you say so." Sanji hadn't removed his hand yet and it made Sayu all giddy. A beeping sound broke the trance and Sayu grimaced. It was her phone reminding her that she doesn't have much time. "That was my reminder that I need to get back." Sayu reluctantly pulled her hand away. Sanji felt the coldness.

"Go? Wish you could stay longer." Sayu smirked cheekily.

"Don't worry. I'm sure we'll meet again, in fact I have a really good feeling about it, Sanji. It may be a year or so, but we'll see each other. No doubt." Sanji grinned at her attitude. "Cause if you feel this...connection...like i do, then we'll be okay."

"Yeah, I feel it." Sanji could definitely feel something otherworldly powerful there. Sayu smiled and got up to leave. Sanji followed her out to her strange machine. "What is this anyway? I've never seen anything like it before." Sayu smirked.

"That's because there's nothing else like it in this world. It's called an airplane."

"Airplane?" Sanji took great detail in looking at the strange machine.

"Yep, well a mini airplane. The real one are like 10 times this size and can hold a bunch of people." Sayu stared at her aircraft with pride. She sighed and climbed inside, then turned back to Sanji. "Thanks again for everything Sanji. I can't wait to see you on the Grand Line." Sayu put on her helmet.

"Grand Line?" Sanji asked her.

"Searching for the All Blue, yes?" Sayu winked.

"How-"

"Goodbye Sanji." Sayu leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Hearts popped into Sanji's eyes as he literally melted on spot. Sayu giggled and took off to the skies.

* * *

 **Sanji**

Sanji watched her go. As she left, his mind wandered back to an old folk talk he use to hear in his hometown a long time ago. A girl from not of this world, blessed to a man of faith and love. Of course it's only a corny folk tale, but Sanji can't help it. He thinks...that that was his girl from another world. She truly believes they will meet again. If so...then he swears...next time they meet...she'll be his promise wife. But for now...

"SHE DIDN'T PAY!"

Gotta deal with big fat Patty.


	11. Isle of Noiz

**Trinity Sayu**

Sayu knew she was in trouble the moment she landed the plane back inside the sub. It was around eight am so still pretty early. However, waiting on the landing pad was Law with a scowl on his face. That scowl meant that Sayu...was fucked.

"Where were you?" Law asked eerily calm. Sayu fidgeted around under his intense gaze.

"The Baratie in East Blue. It's a floating restaurant with excellent food."

"I see...and why go there when we have a capable chef here?"

"I needed to see someone." Now this peeked Law's attention, only a little though. No doubt it may have been an important character he would meet later on.

"Oh, and who would that be?" Sayu looked down at her feet with a blush.

"...Black leg Sanji...although he's not black leg yet since he still works there. All I did was eat his food and then promised him we'd see each other again...on the Grand Line..." Law stared at her.

"Listen. And look at me when I'm speaking to you Ms. Mechanic." Sayu flinched at his tone. She was never strong when she was being rightfully punished. She stared at Law trembling a little and trying not to cry. "You're my first mate, not only that, you're...dare I say...as you so eloquently put it...my best friend." Sayu's eyes sparkled at that acknowledgement. "But tell me first when you get your stupid ideas. You do stupid things a lot that a child would do, because you are still child." Tears pricked at her eyes. "See? You can't even face me without crying when being scolded." Sayu hiccuped.

"I'm s-sorry..." Law held up his hand, he wasn't done with his scolding.

"This is your first and only warning. Understand? Next time, I'll take away your laptop." Sayu looked at him in horror. "I understand that your parents weren't around much to help you mature and that's the way you're like this. But at least try to think over your ideas, alright?" Sayu nodded.

"Okay." Sayu wiped her eyes. "I understand Law. I'll let you know when I do something stupid again. I'll nev-ow!" Law had hit her in the head with hilt of his nodachi.

"Glad you don't deny your stupidity. And what is that stuff on your face?" Law glared at her.

"...Makeup..." Sayu chuckled nervously. Law sighed and turned away.

"Get that stuff off your face and then get to the control room. We're getting close to our first island on the Grand Line." Law walked away.

"Right!" Sayu watched him go before relaxing. It was then that she had another stupid idea. This one being even stupider than the last one. She wanted to go see what was left of the town of Flevance. Although, that could wait for another day. It's not an easy subject to bring up.

* * *

"Heard you went on an adventure. Where'd you go, shrimp?" Ryu was leaning casually up against a wall in the control room when Sayu walked in.

"Oh you know...here and there. My business, not yours."

"Really don't care, was just curious." Sayu smirked.

"Unh-huh, unh-huh. Morning to you too. Though after this, I need a nap."

"Hey Sayu-chan!" Shachi grinned and Penguin came up behind him with a cup of coffee.

"Morning Sayu-chan."

"Hey guys. And morning to my favorite polar bear too!" Sayu hugged Bepo tightly from his spot in his chair.

"Hello Sayu." Bepo's nose suddenly wrinkled. "You smell like smoke." Sayu flinched slightly.

"Well, I was around someone who smokes, sorry Bepo. So where's the log pose pointing at?" Bepo unrolled a partially and poorly drawn map.

"This is the island. From one of the maps we acquired, I believe it's called Noiz." Sayu arched an eyebrow.

"That's a strange name for an island. It probably has a meaning behind it."

"It's loud." Everyone looked at Bepo.

"What's loud, Bepo?" Penguin asked.

"The island."

"You can hear it from here?" Shachi couldn't believe it.

"He's an animal, that have better sense than us." Law stated. "What do you hear, Bepo?"

"Music...lots of music." Sayu gasped.

"Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's go!"

* * *

 _ **The island of Noiz is a grand popping island. It's always in the wake of a big party on that piece of land. Musicians rise from this island and make a giant impact on music lovers all around. This island is also where the Heart pirates will meet two new faces.**_

* * *

 **Trinity Sayu**

"Look at all the pretty lights!" The flashing lights were exciting Sayu's childlike mind.

"You're so easily distracted." Ryu steered Sayu away from the lights. The group had split up with their own agendas. Ryu and Sayu wanted to both get food. Well, mainly Ryu, Sayu just wanted to find some candy to munch on since Law doesn't allow it on the sub. Cavities and all that. Law and Bepo needed to see how long the log pose would take. Sachi and Penguin were of course fooling around. With all the walking around the music was very pleasant to Sayu. Although it's not as good as music from her world with it's Neyo love songs and then the mysterious of awesome J-pop songs. Nothing could possibly top that. Once Law learns a proper amount of english, Sayu thinks he might be a Neyo fan. How cool would that be?

"Ryu, look at that giant teddy bear! I need a bunch of stuffed animals for my room anyway! Win me some!"

"Why do I have to win you any?! You've got skills, do it yourself!"

"Is that any way to treat your first mate?!"

"You'll always be a shrimp before first mate!"

"How dare you?! That's insub-OW!" Sayu had bumped into someone...again.

"Oh crud! Are you okay?! I'm so sorry!" A hand was held out to her. A boy with snow white hair and purple eyes bright as an amethyst was standing in front of Sayu and Ryu. He was definitely a shota in Sayu's eyes.

"I'm fine. This happens to me all the time." Sayu took his hand and he pulled her up.

"You need to pay attention to your surroundings more." Ryu glared at Sayu and her shoulder's slumped in defeat.

"I know...I'm sorry."

"You should be." All the while the boy was watching the two pirates converse.

"I know what!" Sayu and Ryu turned towards the boy. "Come back to my place!" Sayu blushed and Ryu took a defensive stance. "No, not like that! My brother and I, we're musicians! We're actually doing a show tonight. It's an underground party and you should come by!"

"Is this how you get people to come? Bad advertising skills." Ryu said.

"Ryu! We'll be there-uh...we never introduce ourselves..." The boy gasped.

"You're right! My name is Sakumo Yuki, my brother is Sakumo Yuri, nice to meet you!" Yuki bowed and Sayu did the same.

"My name is Trinity Sayu and this is Ryu! Nice to meet you as well!" Yuki's brow furrowed a little.

"Trinity...Sayu?"

"Yes...?" Yuki was silent.

"That's a pretty name." Sayu sparkled.

"Thankies!" Ryu scoffed.

"Let's go shrimp. We have to get food and be back before the Captain comes looking for us."

"Ah, you're right!" Yuki held out a card to Sayu and she took it.

"Come to this address at midnight, okay?" Sayu nodded.

"Mmkay! Bye Yuki!" Sayu waved excited to Yuki as Ryu dragged her away and Yuki waved back with just as much energy as Sayu.

"Bye Sayu! See you tonight!" Ryu grabbed Sayu's ear.

"Ow ow ow ow ow!"

"Come on shrimp, you'll see your new friend soon."

"Let go of my ear!"

* * *

 **Elsewhere...**

"I found one...she said she'll be here at midnight."

"Good work, boy."

"Our deal?"

"Still intact, you'll see your precious brother soon if everything falls into place."

* * *

 **Trafalgar Law**

Three days...that's how long the log pose would take. Thankfully no one is in a rush or anything.

"Captain, this place hurts my ears. Too loud." Bepo had his ears cover with his paws and Law felt for the poor bear with his extreme sense of hearing.

"You can go back to the sub Bepo. I'm going to stroll around a while." Bepo turned towards the direction of the sub.

"Are you sure, Captain?" Law nodded.

"Go on, I'll be back soon." Bepo left leaving Law to himself and his thoughts. For some reason, Law's had a chill up his spine for a few hours now. A bad feeling so to say. And he's got a sneaking feeling it's centered around his trouble making mechanic. He's gonna have to have work out some sort of rules with her until she matures some more. After all...a child needs structure. For now though, he can just settle for the much need time without her.

* * *

 **Trinity Sayu**

"Guys, want to come to a concert with me?" Sayu was back on the sub talking with Bepo, Sachi and Penguin in the kitchen.

"Concert?" Sachi asked.

"She got invited to an underground concert." Ryu was at the sink cleaning dishes. "By this boy a little older than her...maybe a year or two...who knows."

"He was a shota! An adorable shota! He reminds me of Len Kagamine...though they look nothing alike..."

"Who?" Penguin looked confused but Sayu waved him off.

"Doesn't matter. Anyway, do you guys wanna come or not? Speak now or forever hold your tongue."

"I'm okay, thank you though Sayu." Bepo said.

"We're good too, Sayu-chan."

"Yeah, we're just going to check out the ladies tonight." Shachi and Penguin had perverted grins.

"So just me and Ryu then..."

"Nope, I'm out too, shrimp. Underground parties aren't really my thing." Sayu jumped up.

"Fine! I don't need you guys! I'll just go by myself! Hmph!" And with that statement, Sayu left.

"Should we have gone with her?" Shachi asked.

"Captain said that Sayu is more capable than she looks." Bepo mentioned and Ryu chuckled.

"Yeah, shrimp is pretty strong from what I've seen. She'll be just fine."

* * *

 **Next Day - Trafalgar Law**

Law was sitting at the head of the dining table in his usual seat and as always, first one to be up. After his exploration yesterday and finding nothing worthwhile in the music infested party town, it was close to midnight when he came back to the sub. Law relaxed in his chair reading a medical book and sipping on coffee. Around an hour had passed when it was time for breakfast. Ryu was already at the kitchen preparing said food. Bepo was drinking milk and Penguin and Shachi were chatting to themselves. Law placed his coffee down and then looking to his empty left seat, took a deep sigh. "Where is Ms. Mechanic?" At that everyone turned to the pirate Captain.

"She's not back?" Penguin asked.

"Where did she go?" Law questioned.

"An underground performance." Shachi informed the Captain.

"And you all let her go by herself?" Silence. "Unbelievable...after the lecture I just gave her yesterday..." Law sighed and stood up. "Bepo, let's go find our missing first mate."

"Yes, Captain."

"Bear with the noise for a while, cause I'll need your nose. You all seem to forget that Ms. Mechanic may be capable in some areas such as her knowledge in mechanics and combat expertise, but she is still a child. And when a child is by themselves...they do stupid things."


	12. Twins in Distress

**Trinity Sayu**

"Let me out! My Captain is gonna come and kick all your asses! Agh!" Banging a wrench on the jail cell, Sayu slid down to the floor with a sigh. She had left her gun belt on the sub so she was defenseless besides her hand to hand combat. And that's not even at it's best without a type of firearm.

"Can you shut up, you're obviously stuck here like me." Sayu glared at the moody boy.

"Shut up, Yuri! We have to go and save your brother before those bastards kill him!"

"Don't you think I know that?! He's my twin for fucks sake! We just have to wait for the right moment...as soon as it shows, I'll bust out of here and save Yuki. Then we're gonna leave this place. And we won't need your help doing it!" Sayu stared at Yuri and looked down at the ground.

"How did it get so bad...Law is going to kill me..."

* * *

 ** _Last Night..._**

Sayu had arrived at the building where the underground concert was suppose to take place by the address that Yuki had given her. "Where is everyone...?" Sayu was finding it extremely weird that there was absolutely no one here.

"Sayu!" Yuki's bright purple eyes shined in the dark. He was standing in the doorway to the building. Sayu smiled and ran over to Yuki.

"Hey Yuki!" She stopped in front of him and grinned. "Where is everyone? It's a concert...right?" Yuki chuckled.

"Of course. Come on and follow me." Yuki grabbed a hold of Sayu's hand and pulled her along inside the dark building.

"So when do I get to meet your brother? What's he like?" Yuki stopped in a room and looked at Sayu with a sad smile.

"We're twins. We look identical except for our eyes. Mine are purple and Yuri's is gray. He's also really moody a lot." Sayu saw his expression and it got her thinking.

"Yuki, what's wrong? Don't you like your brother?" The look of pure rage that flashed on Yuki's face will be something Sayu won't forget for a while.

"OF COURSE I LOVE MY BROTHER! HE'S THE ONLY ONE I'LL EVER NEED! NO ONE ELSE! JUST US, JUST US, JUST US, JUST US, JUST-"

"Yuki, calm down!" Yuki snapped out of this blind rage and looked at Sayu.

"Sorry Sayu...I just get really...intense...about my brother. It's always only been us two...so we're really protective of each other. No one ever cared about the demon twins of Wano so we're use to it just being us two." Woah, wait...did he just say Wano?!

"You're from the Wano Kingdom? That's so cool! Then you must know the way of the sword!" Yuki looked away.

"...We do...although...I wished we never learned it..." Sayu stared at him wondering what he could've meant.

"Yuki?" Yuki then gave Sayu a sweet smile.

"Sorry Sayu. But you're going to help me see my brother again."

"Wha?"

"NOW!" Yuki had jumped back just as something slammed into Sayu from above.

"AHH!" A giant metal net crashed down on her, bringing her down to the ground in a heap. "What the hell?!" The metal smelt funny to Sayu and it was while she was being crushed by it, that she recognized what type of metal it is from the scent. _Iridium...damn this shit hurts so much._ If Sayu had been a normal person without the constant training and working with heavy things she did her entire life, she would've died as soon as she hit the ground from the weight of the net.

"Good job, Yuki." A giant of a man about seven feet tall had come into the room. "She must be a tough little thing to survive the weight of that net too. Let's take a look at her."

"You said to bring you a pirate and that's just what I did. Release my brother and our Shiranagi, Darren!" The man named Darren chuckled.

"Now hold on boy. Let's give her a good check over first."

"Touch me and you die." Sayu said glaring at the man. Though she couldn't move an inch due to the insanely heavy iridium net currently trapping and slowly crushing her, she would be damn to let this man do anything to her. Darren sneered and yanked on Sayu's face. "Ah!"

"Hold still bitch, got to see how much you'll sell for on the the black market." Sayu's eyes widened. _Slave traders...they were slave traders...what...what if I end up in one of **his** auction houses?! _ The thought scared Sayu dearly. She didn't want to be sold! "Well well...looks like we've got ourselves a decent pirate. Trinity Sayu...the Crimson Bullet. She'll sell for real good because of her bounty."

"So you'll give me my brother back! And the Shiranagi!" Darren chuckled slowly.

"I don't know boy...you bought me a pirate but you could've bought me her Captain. That's a big failure in my eyes. You could've done better...much better." Yuki's face filled with anger.

"That wasn't the deal, Darren! You said that if I bought you a pirate, you would release my brother and the Shiranagi! It was never agreed on the type of pirate!" Darred grabbed Yuki by his shirt.

"Listen boy! The constant back talk and disrespect has pushed my limit! Whatever I say goes! For this failure...I think it's time for another punishment session with your dear brother. I love the way he holds up and he's survived all of tortures so far. Though today I've got a new method, quite brutal as well."

'No! Please! I'll take it this time! Just don't hurt my brother anymore...please..."

"...I like you boy. Taking pain for your brother...you know...I'll take you up on that offer too. Though, I guarantee, someone is going to die tonight."

"Yuki!" Sayu called out to him as two men walked in and grabbed a hold him. Even though he gave her over to slave traders...she can't help but feel for him right now.

"Sayu! I'm sorry, I just wanted my brother with me again!" Yuki looked down.

"Yuki, listen to me! I'm going to help you and Yuri! Just hang on, okay? Don't let them break you! Alright?! Don't-"

"Shut up!" Darren kicked Sayu in the side of her head, painfully snapping her head to the side.

"SAYU! Don't hurt her!" Sayu could hear Yuki's voice calling for her as her world slowly went black. "Sayu! Please! Help us! Don't forget! You said you would! Sayu!"

"It's your turn now, boy..."

* * *

Next thing Sayu knew, she was waking up in a jail cell.

"Don't move too much, your head wasn't in a nice position when they dumped you in here." Sayu heard Yuki's voice and her eyes snapped open.

"Yuki! They didn't-" Sayu stopped when she got a good look at...Yuri. Yuki's eyes were purple...and he said his brother's was gray so this is Yuri. "You're not Yuki."

"No idiot...I'm his twin, Yuri. How do you know my brother?" Sayu sat up slowly.

"I'm his friend...therefore, I'd like to be your friend too." Yuri scoffed.

"Lies. We don't make friends...always been that way. People hate us, no one ever cared. Why should we care to make friends? Now where is my brother and how is he?" Sayu recoiled a little from his harsh attitude but remained calm.

"If we don't get out of here soon...that...Darren guy is going to kill him." Yuri gritted his teeth as Sayu pulled out a wrench from her tool belt. The morons didn't take anything off of her, how lucky.

* * *

 _ **Present Time...**_

"Yuri, how did you two get into this mess?" Yuri sighed with boredom.

"In simple terms, Darren's crew stole something from us, I tried to get it back, got caught, and they're using me against Yuki to make him do whatever Darren wants."

"...The Shiranagi?" Yuri's shoulders sagged.

"Yuki talks too much...but yes. They stole the twelves blades of Shiranagi from us." Yuri stared at the wall as he recalled his treasured weapons.

"What are they?" Sayu questioned.

"...The twelves blades of Shiranagi are twelve swords, red in color, hard as bones. They were crafted by our deceased mother...using our father's remains. His human bones and blood were used to craft those twelve swords and given to us by our father's instructions from mother. He left a note, saying that once he died to craft twelves blades using his body. Mother was a good blacksmith and loving wife and so she did as father requested for his dying wish. She named them the Shiranagi after our father's name. But...crafting swords using human remains was a sin in the Wano Kingdom. And for that, our mother was killed. Since we had claimed the swords, everyone hated us and despised us with such passion...it hurt. We were only seven...but everyone looked at us like we were the devil himself. They threw rocks, sticks, and hateful words were said everyday. Our house had constant graffiti written on it. No kids played with us...and the adults all scorned us. But we couldn't just abandon the blades our mother and father wanted us to have. So we left, became musicians, and eventually ended up here." Sayu listened intently as he spoke his story.

"...You play instruments?" Yuri shook his head.

"No...we sing. Can't play, but singing is just as much fun." Sayu saw the small smile and glint of happiness that lite up Yuri's face. So he's really passionate about music. Sayu wants to see that smile again. A swell of determination awoke inside of Sayu. She stood up again and started to look around their cell with renewed vigor. "What are you doing now?"

"Looking for bolts and screw holes." Yuri exhaled tiredly.

"And what for?" Sayu looked back at him with a smile.

"I'm a mechanic. Taking shit apart comes with the job." Sayu spotted a screw hole and examined it closely. "...A mushroom...well, it's a start. Luckily, I'm the best mechanic in the world." Sayu smirked and pulled out a screwdriver. "Leave everything to me, Yuri. I'm going to get us out. Then we're gonna save Yuki." Yuri stared at Sayu with distrusting eyes.

"Why do you care? Yuki sold you out to slave traders and you still care?"

"Well, it's because you need me...you need my help."

"No one has ever bothered to help before...why now?" Sayu pulled the first screw out.

"Because no one ever took the time to care about you before...I'll be the first. Just leave everything to me. You just got to give me a chance." Yuri stared at Sayu then leaned back against the wall with his eyes closed.

"...I'll trust you...just don't prove me wrong..."

* * *

 **Trafalgar Law**

"Got her scent yet?" Law asked his polar bear companion.

"Not yet...it's been a couple of hours so it will be a little hard, sorry Captain." Bepo looked apologetic.

"It's okay, Bepo..." Law was a bit curious about something. "What does Ms. Mechanic smell like?" Bepo thought about this for a few seconds.

"She smells like...oil...metal...and cherries." Law chuckled.

"Cherries? That's surprisingly cute for her."

"It's an odd smell when mixed together, but really recognizable...like now. I have it."

"Her scent?"

"It's really faint...but there Captain." Bepo sniffed the air heavily and inhaled Sayu's scent. "Yeah, still there."

"Can you follow it?"

"Yes...but there's something else, Captain." Law stared at his friend.

"What Bepo?"

"There's fear mixed in her scent."

"...Fear? What could she be afraid of? ...Most likely another scolding from me...let's hurry, Bepo."

* * *

 **Trinity Sayu**

"Come on! We have to do this before my Captain comes and scolds me again!" Sayu and Yuri were running down the dark hallways after Sayu had took apart the jail cell door.

"We have to find Yuki!" Yuri mentioned to Sayu.

"I know that! That's what I'm trying to do! Just keep running, Yuri!" Sayu grabbed his hand and yanked him along.

"Prisoners escaped!" Sayu and Yuri heard the yell in the distance.

"Don't stop!" Sayu warned Yuri. Just then Yuri heard a familiar sound.

"Wait!" Yuri pulled Sayu to a stop.

"What?! We don't have time for a detour!" Sayu yelled.

"I can hear them..." Sayu looked at Yuri like he was crazy.

"Hear what? All I can hear is the guards getting closer to us!" Yuri glared at her.

"I can hear...the Shiranagi." Yuri walked forward following the sound only he could hear.

"You...can hear your swords?" Yuri nodded.

"Both Yuki and I...when we're in close range to them. It's so soft like...a hum in the back of our heads. We think it's because it was made from father and bits of his soul is probably in them...that's what we think at least...open this door." Yuri gestured to the door they were now standing in front of. Sayu pulled out her hammer and banged it through the door handle, breaking it instantly. "Why did you do it like that?!"

"You said to open it."

"What if it had gotten stuck?!"

"But it didn't!" They watched the door handle fall to the floor and the door creak open. Sayu peered in first to check. "It's empty."

"Move." Yuri shoved Sayu out of the way to the door.

"Rude much!" Sayu waited outside of the door while listening to the little sounds Yuri was making inside of the room.

"Got'em." Yuri came back out not a second later with twelve swords strapped to his back. They were long and all had purple sheaths, and the hilts had white strings hanging off of them.

"Those are the blades of Shiranagi?"

"Yeah. Yuki and I are trained in the art of the six sword style...though I suppose you could say twelve since we always fight together." Sayu whistled appreciatively.

"Damnnnnnn...so you guys are like Homura from Senran Kagura, although you're boys and there's no stripping." Yuri looked at her funny.

"Stripping?"

"YAHHHHHH!"

"That was Yuki!" Yuri shouted and Sayu took off.

"Come on!" They continued down the dark hallways looking for the missing twin.


End file.
